Old Saints
by Saint Lu
Summary: Los años transcurrieron tambien para ellos despues del Hades.Sus cuerpos jovenes fueron adquiriendo las bellas marcas del tiempo y ahora solo veian su poca vida pasar con divertidas anecdotas del pasado.Capi 11:De "sombras y miedo".
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Fragmentos en cursiva: actualidad.**_

_**Capitulo 1:Los tios favoritos  
><strong>_

_Esa mañana radiante, un par de viejecitos reían uno al otro bajo la sombra de un árbol, ellos dos sentados en una banca común del parque acostumbrado en la ruidosa ciudad japonesa. Ambos con sus pantalones arrugados y camisas desgastadas pero con chistosos sombreros que les regalaba una sonrisa a cada persona que les paseaba por enfrente; mirando sus últimos años de vida pasar._

—_Amigo, ya no puedo caminar hasta mi casa, tendrás que llevarme cargando—decía uno al sobarse las rodillas._

—_Lo lamento Shun, pero la artritis no me deja ni mover las piernas así que mejor busquemos un taxi._

_De pronto, mientras los ancianos miraban hacia el final de las rejas de ese parque natural esperando divisar en esa banca un taxi; una chiquilla muy parecida a la hermana de uno de los ancianos, derramó su helado cerca de ellos y se puso a llorar de una manera que les conmovió a los dos ancianitos. Minutos mas tarde, la madre de esa pequeña le tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó de las miradas inquietas, sin embargo, a esos dos personajes les removió recuerdos._

—_Shun ¿te acuerdas la vez que sucedió lo del helado?—pregunto el arcaico caballero del pegaso a su amigo con un mohín que se tornaba divertido entre sus marcas del tiempo._

—_Mmm...si como olvidarlo—rió Andrómeda y le devolvió la mirada— Han pasado los años y no puedo dejar de reír de ello. Recuerdo que todo comenzó así:_

Aquella mañana eterna, esa pequeñita esperaba inquieta bajando una y otra vez las escaleras de su preciosa casa a escasos minutos de que su madre había partido. Y es que no era que fuese de familia acaudalada, pero debido al buen trabajo que tenia su padre en la fundación Graude, la pequeña vivía con mas de lo necesario. Esa casa tenia el toque hogareño de la madre contrastante con el minimalista de su padre. Se podía ver por el pasillo diversas pinturas clásicas en la blanca pared, vastos retratos de amigos y uno que otro abundante de un personaje en especial. Lo más curioso de toda esa casa, era la exclusiva e "intocable" colección de ositos de felpa del padre.

La chiquilla estaba ansiosa desde días atrás debido a que _sus tíos favoritos_ le habían prometido que en su cumpleaños la llevarían a una heladería y podría subir a los juegos mecánicos que quisiese. Esa cita con sus tíos era todo un secreto, ya que su padre era más que sobreprotector cuando de su pequeña Esmeralda se trataba. Así que con complicidad de la madre, esa tarde podrían hacer _su santa voluntad_ hasta que el atardecer se aproximara.

De pronto, un carro azulado dejo observarse tras los ventanales y la pequeña castañita corrió hacia la puerta.

Un hombre bastante risueño seguido de otro que le comenzaba a fastidiar, bajó del auto con singular alegría. La pequeña salió disparada hacia los brazos de su familiar, que al verla aproximarse, la tomó entre sus brazos con ternura.

— ¡Tío Shun! te extrañe—vociferaba con única alegría la pequeña Esmeralda hacia un hombre de aspecto impecable.

—Hola Esmeralda, yo también—decía el caballero de las cadenas con una enorme sonrisa, cargando de la cintura a su pequeña sobrina. Fue entonces que otra figura que se empezaba a quitar la corbata y que combinaba sus tenis favoritos rojos con un particular traje formal, le estiraba los brazos y miraba con reproche:

—Eres muy mala Esmeralda, ¿qué acaso a tío Seiya no te da gusto verle como a tío Shun?

La pequeñita al volver al suelo, le regalo una mirada tierna hacia su tío pegaso y se aproximo de inmediato a sus brazos.

—Perdón tío Seiya, también te extrañe—decía la niña mientras se agazapaba en los brazos de su familiar y este le revolvía los cabellos.

—Eres un celoso, nunca cambias—bromeó Andrómeda mientras miraba el mohín divertido de su amigo castaño—Bien, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que regrese mi hermano a casa con un gran pastel.

— ¿Entonces si me llevaran por helados como prometieron?—sonrió la pequeña de cabello candela con singular emoción.

—Claro, por eso estamos aquí. ¡Así que sube al carro y vámonos a la gran heladería!—gritó con cierta voz chistosa el japonés y a la orden, la niña obedeció en compañía del joven de cabellos verdes.

Tras recorrer algunos kilómetros en el auto desde la casa de Ikki, por fin llegaron a un iluminado parque infantil con enormes diversiones y atracciones, haciendo que la niña no pudiera de emoción. Caminaron entre la gente, internandose en un pequeño restaurante exclusivo para niños y consecutivamente, pidieron la mayoría de los platillos divertidos con postre que había en el menú, a excepción del pollo que le prohibía comer el fénix a su hija.

—Señorita, cómase todo su helado o si no vendrá el grillo maldito por usted—decía el pegaso mientras se atragantaba con dos cucharadas del enorme helado con galletas y chispas de chocolate que había pedido.

— ¡Seiya! —corrigió Shun con preocupación, lamiendo su cuchara de helado—no le digas esas cosas a Esmeralda. Si Ikki se entera que la asustaste, nos matara por alimentar su imaginación.

— ¿Quién es el grillo maldito, tío?—indago con cierta curiosidad la castaña. El pegaso observo que nadie lo mirara a su alrededor y con ciertos ademanes terroríficos, le narraba a la niña:

—Es un monstruo terrible que viene por los niños en las noches y les come los sesos. Hace ruidos muy extraños, jadeantes; vivía en la mansión de tu tía Saory cuando éramos pequeños pero ahora anda suelto por todas las calles en busca de sus victimas.

La niña se quedo pasmada un par de segundos y luego le refutó a su mayor:

—Tengo dos preguntas, ¿es enserio eso del grillo maldito?

El mayor puso una cara estrictamente grave y le afirmó:

—Si, muy enserio Esmeralda, así que debes portarte bien y comerte tu helado.

—Entonces creo que lo escuche anoche; estaba en el cuarto de mis papas porque se oían ruidos extraños así como dices tío—dijo la pequeña mientras desviaba sus ojos al techo, pensando, tanto sus parientes la atendían intrigados— Si creo que si, porque mi mami al otro día en el desayuno le susurro feliz a mi papi que esa noche había aparecido un monstruo fiero en la cama que no le conocía.

—Bueno... —contestó de lo más sonrojado Seiya, que junto con Shun, solo se miraban avergonzados ante aquellas _comprometedoras revelaciones_ por parte de la pequeña. Definitivamente Ikki no debía enterarse jamás que sus secretos nocturnos llegaron hasta sus oídos o los haría añicos, por lo que de inmediato Seiya cambio el tema— Y... ¿y cual era tu otra pregunta, bonita?

— ¿Qué si ya es como dice mi papá, "_oficialmente mi tía", la_ señorita Saory?—pregunto la pequeña mientras Seiya tomaba un poco de soda intentando calmarse en vano.

El pegaso al escuchar la pregunta, se comenzó a atragantar con su bebida y de inmediato se coloco una servilleta para escupir aquello con lo que se estaba ahogando, haciendo reír a sus sobrina y a Shun con su actitud.

—Pues eso... aun no lo se—contestó decepcionado el pegaso recargándose en la su silla.

—Vamos Sei, ¿llevas casi diez años viviendo con Saory y no te has casado?—cuestionó Andrómeda.

—Shun, tu sabes porque no lo he hecho; ella siempre se la pasa viajando, ya sabes porque es Athen...—el santo se dio cuenta de la mirada de su sobrina y cambió su conversación—atea y anda de Grecia y Japón todo el año, nunca tiene tiempo para mi.

—Mi papa dice que es pecado vivir con alguien y no casarse; por eso se caso con mi mamita Seika cuando yo naci y por eso a mi tío Shun no lo deja tener novia y vive solo.

Al terminar de decir esto, Andrómeda fue ahora el atragantado, sonrojándole por completo y haciendo que Seiya soltara una carcajada.

—Si claro, _tu inocente_ tío Shun no sabe de amor—comento Seiya hacia la pequeña— ¡Ah! pero habría que preguntarle a tu papi si recuerda a una tal Ju...

— ¡Seiya!—gritó Shun de lo más apenado, llamando la atención de toda la gente. —Esta bien, ya me calló.

En otra parte de la gran ciudad, Seika había raptado a su esposo Ikki después de salir de la oficina a regañadientes, llevándolo hasta a una cafetería, en complicidad con su hermano y cuñado.

—No entiendo porque estamos aquí Seika, deberíamos estar con...—el fénix se acerco al oído de su esposa y le susurro con cierta pena_—"con mi ratoncita" —_continuo el santo retomando su seriedad—festejando su cumpleaños.

—Ya te dije que Shun quiso darle una sorpresa y por eso me la pidió hasta las cinco de la tarde—comento nerviosa la castaña mientras veía la mirada de reproche del hombre al tomar _"relajada "_su café tanto ella pensaba:_ "solo que probablemente Seiya se les unirá y todo termine como la ultima vez"._

—_Algo no esta bien, lo presiento—_especuló el fénix observando detenidamente a su esposa.

— Disfruta de tu café, Ikki. Ya en unas horas más la festejaras como siempre.

Y si, Ikki era de lo mas flexible al prestar a su pequeña cuando de Shun se trataba, y claro, depositaba una ciega confianza en el responsable y tranquilo muchacho, pero cuando su _otro tío caótico_ se les unía, podrían destrozar todo Japón y él siempre terminaría aguantando las vergüenzas y pagando cosas sin sentido debido a las grandes ideas del pegaso.

Como la vez que intento robarse una dona gigante de un restaurante profesando que era un gran salvavidas para la playa y al pretender hacerlo, romper el gran ventanal principal del restaurante. No podía olvidar la llamada de su hermano diciendo que necesitaba su ayuda debido a que el pegaso y él estaban encerrados en prisión por intentar robarse una gran dona y su pequeña hija estaba afuera esperándolos. Casi muere de un infarto al enterarse; _su calmado hermano y su dulce hijita_ en prisión por su _adorado cuñado_. Por aquella y otras razones mas, siempre que escuchaba el nombre de _Seiya,_ venían unos duros dolores de cabeza, sin embargo, era su familia y solo le quedaba aguantar.

Por otra parte, extrañamente aquella tarde había salido sin contratiempo. Shun, Seiya y Esmeralda ya habían comido helado hasta reventar; luego habían subido a los juegos mecánicos sin que el pegaso se mareara ni volviera el helado sobre una de las chicas a las que por lo regular coqueteaba. Incluso habían tenido tiempo para fotografiarse con las botargas de peluche del parque sin que el pegaso insistiera en pagar para que lucharan entre ellas o le prestaran su disfraz. Todo estaba bien, todo, hasta ahora.

— ¡Ya me desepere, vamonos a la casa, Seika!, ya falta media hora para las cinco—reclamó el santo del fénix al mirar su reloj, que como orgulloso papá, solo deseaba estar con su pequeña.

—No, pero si estábamos pasando muy bien—respondió Seika tomándole de la mano para que no se levantara.

—Es el cumpleaños de _mi_ Esmeralda y no pienso perdérmelo. Y si no nos vamos ahora, tú te quedas.

—Esta bien, solo déjame ir al baño y nos vamos—objetó resignada la castaña al ver la determinación de su amado y tan pronto la joven madre llegó al sanitario, sacó su teléfono móvil y le hablo desesperada a su hermano:

—Seiya, que bueno que contestas; Ikki ya va a la casa. Apresúrense y lleguen primero, ahora.

—Shun, debemos irnos, ya es tarde—vociferó Seiya comenzando a sentir una ligera adrenalina al colgar el teléfono.

—Tío no quiero irme, todavía falta ir a comer pizza.

—Lo siento Esmeralda, pero sabes como es tu padre, así que será en otra ocasión—contestó el pegaso, sosteniendo de los hombros a la pequeña de ojos tristes. Sera una misión imposible llegar antes que Ikki.

Conforme a la situación, Seiya, Shun y Esmeralda salieron corriendo rumbo al estacionamiento y justo al encontrar su coche, el pegaso tomó las llaves del auto y manejo a toda prisa el carro, mientras Shun se aferraba a su cinturón de seguridad y la pequeña se divertía ante la velocidad con la cual se movía el carro. Por un momento al conducir, Seiya se giró hacia su pasmado amigo y le regalo una sonrisa confiada:

—Tranquilo Shun, antier le revise las bolsas de aire al carro, así que no te preocupes si chocamos, no morirás—afirmó el pegaso al observar la cara pálida de su compañero copiloto, quien se aferraba al asiento ante la inercia del vehículo.

Mientras tanto, Ikki abrió su casa alterado buscando a su pequeña hija por el interior de la casa.

—No están, aun no están...

Y justo a escasos metros por llegar, Seiya observó que el carro de Ikki ya estaba en la puerta, así que metió el acelerador hasta el fondo, sin embargo, no tomó una distancia razonable entre su carro y el de Ikki , cuando solo vio como su carro y el del fénix colapsaban provocando un ruido estruendoso por toda la calle.

El alumno de la Isla muerte al escuchar tal desatre, observó incrédulo desde la puerta _los restos del festejo_.

— ¡Mi carro, mi carro!—gritaba histérico el santo del fénix en el portal de su casa.

Mientras tanto, Seiya y Shun se mantenían en silencio en el interior del carro, pues ver a Ikki encolerizado les daba escalofríos.

—Tío Seiya no te preocupes, empeñaré mis muñecas y le pagaremos a papa—termino la niña al observar como apenas se comenzaba a abrir la bolsa de aire sobre el rostro de Shun.

—_Como olvidar la cara de susto de Ikki al ver su automóvil destrozado, por poco y lo perdemos—añadió el anciano Shun, incorporándose con su bastón para irse, despues de percibir el nublar del cielo._

—_Que bueno que me perdono y no cancele el seguro un día antes, si no aun le estaría pagando. _

_Sonrió el otro con inocencia y le estiro la mano para partir._

—_En fin amigo, ¿entonces qué pedimos, un taxi para que nos lleve a casa o una ambulancia?_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Sorpresa amigs lectores, se preguntaran el porque de este fic y lo cierto es que es resultado de tener la voluntad suficiente para escribir y divertirme en un momento trascendental en mi vida y como hay demasiado drama aquí, prefiero hacer un fic humorístico. Quizá tarde mas tiempo del normal en actualizar en todos mis fics que como lo hacia antes, pero no es un abandono, solo un poquito mas de paciencia en la sala de espera y prometo que no se arrepentirán.**_

_**Este fic esta muy relacionado con " sueños sin color" y quizá encuentren varias respuestas que se quedaron el aire aquí.**_

_**Así que bienvenidos a un capitulo mas "del asilo del Zodiaco" y gracias por volver a confiar en mi! (la próxima aventura vendrá tío dragón y tío pato,wi!)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Confesiones intimas

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Confesiones íntimas.**_

_Aquella jovencita jovial y con su belleza expuesta, salió como cada mañana a tomar del buzón de correo el periódico para entregárselo a su padre _._Al salir,miró el verdeceo jardín con sus traviesas florecillas blancas y rió al sentir el sol caer sobre su cara. Fue entonces que se percato que el repartidor de periódicos le esperaba inquieto en la puerta de su casa. La chica se acerco con cierta simpatía y le hablo:_

—_Hola,¿ qué haces escondido ahí?_

—_Hola Esmeralda ,bueno vine a verte y preguntarte si ya pensaste lo de la otra vez—pregunto el muchacho con cierto sonrojo— ¿te gustaría ir por un helado en la cafetería del parque?._

—_Es que tendría que pedirle permiso a mi papa y ya sabes como es él, no es "tan accesible"—contesto ella._

_Ambos jóvenes platicaban sosegados y reían plácidamente sin percatarse de la sombra peligrosa que les acechaba. Entonces la sombría figura gruñó:_

— _¡Largo de aquí, mocosin!—grito el arcaico santo del fénix con su amenazante bastón—Primero aprenda a lavarse los calzones y a ser un hombre y luego venga con sus aires de conquista sobre mi hija. ¡Largo!_

_Ikki salió de la reja de su casa y con bastón en mano persiguió un par de pasos al joven que al verlo, se esfumo corriendo. Tan pronto el chico había partido, el moreno se dirigió con cierto reproche hacia la castaña._

—_Esmeralda, no deberías juntarte con esa clase de tipos. Ya te dije que hasta que un chico decente venga a hablar conmigo, así como tu tío Shun en sus buenos tiempos, te dejare tener novio. Y que no se te olvide que fui caballero de bronce y aun podría enseñarles la "ilusión del fénix"a los infelices esos que te rondan._

— _¡Ay!, papá—le abrazó la jovencita con diversión— No te deberías de enojar tanto, ellos solo quieren ser mis amigos._

_La castaña observo su reloj por inercia y le dijola molesto viejecito:_

—_Bueno es tarde y debo ir a la universidad. Despídeme de mamá._

_El viejito solo vio la silueta de su "pequeña" partir y caminó de regreso a su casa. Avanzo calmado hacia su sala y al divisar una de sus repisas, tomó entre sus manos un retrato de su hermano y amigos en un bar. Entonces se echó en su sofá favorito y tras darle un sorbo al delicioso té de fresas que le había preparado su esposa, recordó el surgimiento de aquella foto:_

Cuatro amigos de diferentes vestimentas, algunas formales y otras casuales, permanecían charlando acerca de sus vidas en una impasible mesa negra de un bar.

—¿A esto le llaman una reunión de hombres?.Me divierto mas cuando estoy en la oficina—añadió el fénix con pereza.

Seiya se quitó la corbata y le miro molesto al moreno:

—Entonces hablemos de otras cosas, cómo, cómo—reflexionó el pegaso intentando iniciar una conversación y tras pensarlo mucho, pero mucho, concluyó—"Cosas intimas"

Shiryu,Hyoga consintieron resignados ante la propuesta y el fénix solo les bufó aburrido.

—Entonces, ¿Hyoga, tu ya hiciste "aquellito"?

Al formular aquella frase, el cisne por poco y se ahoga con su bebida mientras todos se interesaban por la pronta respuesta del siberiano. Todos creían saber a que se referían, todos o al menos eso parecía.

—Claro—afirmó con una mal disimulada experiencia el rubio provocando la risa del pegaso, el dragón y el fénix.

—Si como no—se burlo el pegaso señalándole con el dedo—"Para mi que tu no has sacado a orear a tu florecita"

Un par de carcajadas salieron inevitables de sus compañeros,haciendolo decir la verdad.

—Bueno, esta bien—respondió el rubio poniéndose colorado —No he hecho nada de eso, pero es que yo quiero llevar la relación con Eris tranquilamente hasta que nos casemos.

Sucesivamente, el pegaso, quien raramente llevaba la platica, volteó a izquierda y cuestionó al dragón:

—A Shiryu no hay que preguntarle porque ya sabemos que si o si no, ¿de dónde llego su primer hijo,acaso fue la cigüeña o el dragón maldito?

El chino se sintió ofendido ante las acusaciones en su contra y le volteó la pregunta al castaño:

—Bueno y tu Seiya, ¿ha sucedió algo con...?, espera deja las enumero—agrego divertido el santo contándose los dedos e imaginando a las chicas en cuestión— ¿Shaina, Saory o Miho? porqué ni creas que no nos entéranos de tus dotes de conquista en estos años.

El caballero del pegaso alzó su tarro de cerveza y lo dejo caer enfadado.

—Te recuerdo que Saory es una diosa..."_virgen",_ así que si acaso puedo dormir con ella y eso burlando la supervisión de Tatsumi, es una victoria. Con respecto a Miho solo se que esta con Jabu de luna de miel, no se porque me cambio por tan poco y a Shaina llevo años sin verle.

Aquellos hombres estaban tan concentrados en la conversación, que ni siquiera notaron cuando una quinta silueta se había sentado a su lado.

—Chicos disculpen la tardanza, pero tenia que pasar por unos libros la biblioteca antes de venir —dijo el santo de Andrómeda, con su agitado aliento y cuerpo ansioso.

—No te preocupes Shun, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí—comento afable el dragón—además se te perdona por ser el único de nosotros que va por el buen camino.

—Si eso es cierto Shun, ¿qué te pedimos?—sugirió el pegaso con amabilidad.

—Solo agua, no quiero nada—objeto intentando incorporarse el santo— ¿de qué hablaban?

—Estábamos hablando de cosas—hizo una pausa misteriosa el pegaso—"intimas".

— ¡Ah!—contestó pretendiendo comprender el santo de las cadenas.

— ¿Y tu, Shun ya haz hecho "aquellito"?—pregunto con cierta picardía el pegaso mientras todos esperaban atentos la respuesta del muchacho, que solo se sonrojó al ver la total atención de sus compañeros sobre él.

—Qué estupideces preguntas Seiya...—disertó el fénix sorbiendo su cerveza con aburrimiento.

Pero Seiya por un momento ladeo su cabeza hacia el lugar que estaba enfrente de ellos y le regreso la mirada al más pequeño.

— ¡Ah! , "aquellito", pues la verdad...—el santo se ruborizó hasta ponerse como un tomate y por fin, musitó un sutil—Si.

En aquel momento Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras el fénix dejaba caer aquel vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa, pasmado.

— ¿Qué ustedes nunca lo han hecho?—pregunto con cierta naturalidad el santo haciendo que a su hermano Ikki por poco y le diera una fulminación fatal. Tras unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, Seiya habló:

—Y tan inocente que eras, dinos ¿quién fue la afortunada?—la atención estaba total sobre el tierno santo que no entendía las reacciones inverosímiles de los demás.

—Mas bien, la desgraciada que osó llevar por el mal camino a Shun—inquirió atónito el cisne.

—Pues la primera vez fue con June—concreto con franqueza el de cabellos verdes.

— ¡Lo sabia, sabia que era una mal influencia para ti!—vociferó, poniéndose de pie Ikki y apuntando hacia su hermano con furia. —Jamás debí dejarte a solas con ella, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste Shun, qué no se supone que lo debes decir a quién mas confianza le tengas?

Seiya intento calmar al fénix que no dejaba de hacer ademanes bruscos asustando a toda la gente de alrededor, sin embargo no logró hasta que Shiryu se levanto a sentar al fénix y después le imitó.

—Pero no le veo lo malo si también lo he hecho con Shunrei, Eris, Miho, Saory y hasta con Seika. Ellas me invitaron a participar una tarde que no estaban en la mansión.

Al escuchar los nombres, las caras de sorpresa y alucinación no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡No, mi Shunrei no!—comenzó a sollozar con cierta ansiedad el dragón, ocultando su cara de los demás sobre la mesa.

—¡¿Como pudiste Shun?, esto es para un programa de _Casos de familia_, a nosotros, tu amigos y lo peor, a tu propio hermano con mi hermana. A todos nos traicionaste—decía desesperado el santo del pegaso.

—Y tan inocente que se veía el Shun, si es tremendo—replicaba casi al borde del llanto, Hyoga.

—No fue mi culpa, ellas dijeron que no lo hacen con ustedes porque se burlarían de ellas y que les daba pena que las vieran así. Además ninguno de ustedes tiene mucha experiencia en "eso"—se defendió el de mirada esmeralda sin perder esa expresión tierna en su rostro.

—Y según tu Hyoga, querías ir tranquilo con Eris—inquirió bromista el pegaso.

— ¿Pero como quieren que sepamos si somos apenas unos niños? .Además jamás nos atreveríamos a burlarnos de sus hermosas curvas.

— ¿Bueno y cómo fue?—indagó atónito el dragón quien realmente estaba decepcionado al saber que no era buen amante. Incluso pasaron miles de ideas en su cabeza como que su hijo al nacer fuera teniendo cabello verde como el de Shun o mirada verde como la de... ¡Shun! ,o ¡no! Ahora por fin entendía la palabra infidelidad.

—Pues al principio a todos nos daba pena, luego nos pusimos más cómodos cuando el calor subió y ellas me animaron a hacerlo. Al principio no quería, pero ya después te adaptas con todas a la vez y te diviertes.

—No puedo creerlo... ¡y tan seriecitas que se veian, son unas pillas!—clamaba con fervor el cisne, tomándose su cerveza, inundando las penas en alcohol.

—Si el maestro se enterara de esto se volvería a morir, no entiendo donde pudo aprenderlo mi Shunrei—decía melancólico el dragón.

—Pero lo hacen muy bien, hasta podrían ser profesionales—agrego lleno de emoción Andrómeda, dejando mas impresionados a sus compañeros.

—Shun, un caballero no debe hablar así, ¡ y menos si ese caballero eres tu!—objetó el pegaso con cierta desilusión.

—Te desconozco Shun. No se que te ha pasado, ahora se que hice mal al dejarte solo—añadía con su cara de culpabilidad el de cabellos azulados mientras escondía su cara de vergüenza.

—Se que no debería estar hablando de esto con ustedes, pero deberían intentarlo y ser mas sensibles con ellas. Así ellas por voluntad propia se abrirán ante ustedes y los invitaran a participar.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente, Shun!—ordeno Seiya con gran terror. _¿En que diablos se había convertido su amigo?_

Andrómeda se empezó a sentir incomodo ante la desilusión y se levanto con animo ,incitando a sus amigos—Es mas les enseñare, vamos a intentarlo entre nosotros y así ustedes ya tendrán más experiencia.

— ¡¿Qué?—gritaron al unisonó los caballeros al borde del colapso alejándose considerablemente del santo de las cadenas.

—Lo hemos perdido, de seguro otra vez se le metió el Hades...—susurro casi imperceptible el dragón.

— ¡Shun ya fue suficiente, te llevare a reflexionar a Cabo Sunion!—decreto el fénix poniéndose de pie y tomando de la muñeca a su hermano.

El de cabellos verdes les miró extrañado y se dirigió a su hermano:

—Hermano, no entiendo porque hacen tanto escándalo por no cantar.

Al verlo, los santos se miraron uno a otro queriendo entender lo que decía Shun.

— ¿Ahora de que estas hablando, Shun?

—Yo les estoy hablando del karaoke, de cantar en el karaoke de Saory— se escudó el sensible muchacho—Aguarden chicos, ¿de qué creían que les estaba hablando?

— ¡Ah!—respiraron aliviados los santos—Pues... olvídalo, pero explícate,¿ que tiene que ver un karaoke con las chicas?

—Pues que ellas mientras ustedes estaban en Grecia y yo me quedesolo con Saory en Japon, ella invito a las demás chicas a cantar en su nuevo karaoke. Ellas me invitaron a mí pero me daba pena, hasta que me fui animando y me uní a hacerlo. De tanto bailar y brincar nos dio calor y nos pusimos cómodos.

—Y eso si; me dijeron que no lo hacen con ustedes porque se burlarían de ellas y todo porque no tiene experiencia, aunque sinceramente cantan tan bien que podrían formar un grupo y ser profesionales. Yo creo que si lo intentáramos todos juntos seria divertido. Por eso les dije que vayamos al karaoke de enfrente que me señaló Seiya a cantar. ¿Entonces que dicen?

Y si es que en aquel bar donde estaban además de un motel, estabaa lado un karaoke.

—Que paguemos la cuenta de aquí y vayamos al karaoke entonces—suspiro aliviado el pegaso.

El santo de a cadenas consintió y con su siempre sonrisa, habló: —Voy al baño y regreso.

Cuando por fin los cuatro santos estuvieron solos, entre ellos se dirigieron miradas culpables.

—¡Trío de malpensados, me hicieron dudar de Shun!. Sabía que no debía poner en tela de juicio su reputación—les reclamo el fénix a los presentes.

— ¡Ah! pero si hasta Cabo Sunion lo querías mandar,¿ no? —inquirió criminal el pegaso mas al ver el puño amenazante de Ikki, prefirió callar.

— ¿Listos?—termino de objetar el santo de las cadenas al regresar del sanitario y con sus libros en mano, aquel grupo de cinco caminaron al karaoke de enfrente.

_El hombre anciano se durmió con el retrato sobre sus piernas mientras la vida continuaba con su rutina en el exterior. Y aquella foto no era más que un recuerdo de los cinco santos de bronce brincando como locos en una cabina de karaoke. Seiya y Hyoga acaparaban el micrófono mientras el dragón posaba para la foto con su corbata en la cabeza e Ikki era incitado por Shun para que saliera con su rostro enfadado en la fotografía._

_Y eso que apenas eran sus primeros años de memorias..._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Será cierto que el que muchos se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse? pues conmigo si aplica y la verdad es que un insomnio nervioso antes de mi break me trajo nuevamente ante ustedes, espero hayan disfrutado este relato hecho por mi mente cochambrosa y tomando de victima al lindo Shunny bunny y para la próxima, ya formalmente el tio pato y tio dragón!**_

_**Dedicado especialmente a legendary, espero haber cumplido el propósito, gracias linda por sus oportunos y simpaticos comentarios**_**, **_**aquí mas del bombón de Ikki.**_


	3. Chapter 3 De borrachos y panteones

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro. Por cierto, este capi ni ninguno es yaoi.**_

_**Fragmentos en cursiva: fragmentos de saints viejitos.**_

_**Capitulo 3: De borrachos y panteones.**_

_En una modesta casa a lado de un orfanato, un cuarteto de viejecitos con cansados pasos, llegaban al interior del pequeño departamento de uno llamado Shun .Fastidiados del calor exterior, se dejaron caer en el sofá más próximo, suspirando:_

—_Vamos Shun, eso apoya mi teoría que cuando te mueres, aun tienes muchos problemas._

—_Y deudas ¿porqué cobrar tanto por cajón de panteón?—añadió divertido el antiguo santo del cisne._

—_No veo la idea de porque ir a buscar fosas, es como si le llamaran a la muerte, aun tenemos mucho por vivir—dijo aturdido Shiryu al sacar los veinte folletos de panteones que habían traído de su paseo. —Además quedamos que nos enterrarían en el Santuario._

—_Pero amigo Shiryu, mas vale prevenir que lamentar. Y además, si te murieras aquí, ¿a poco irías viajando muerto hasta Grecia? Imagínate que mientras llevan tu cuerpo, te les cae del avión y te cambian por piedras, o peor aun, que te quieran congelar y experimentar con tu cuerpo —comentaba con alarma Seiya viejito mientras Shiryu desfiguraba su cara al imaginar las ideas del Pegaso—No, mejor amigo, hay que asegurar un buen lugar para morir._

_Hyoga y Shun rieron divertidos ante los gestos del dragón. El cisne entonces, continuo la burla:_

— _Tu cara me recuerda la de Ikki cuando se lo ofrecieron una tumba en el centro comercial, casi asesina a la señorita porque le persuadió por un nicho en una iglesia._

—_Si, claro como olvidar correteándola por los pasillos y la pobre empleada encerrándose en los baños para que no la atacara con su bastón con flamas de ¡Ave fénix!—rió de buena gana Seiya._

—_Y su frase de: "Como se atreve, si aun no estoy tan viejo" amenazando con su bastón a todo mundo—prosiguió Hyoga, imitando a su compañero ante la mal disimulada risa de Andrómeda._

—_Pobre, si no llega su hija Esmeralda al rescate, se lo andarían llevando al manicomio con toda esa historia de que el fue el santo de Athena Fénix y que merecía respeto._

_Y mientras el cuarteto recordaba esa anécdota, la mirada del más canoso, se centró en un par de fotografías tendidas en una mesita pequeña._

— _¡Shun!¿de donde sacaste esa foto? Fue la que nos sacamos en el "Hades bar"—añadió emocionado el viejecito e intentando incorporándose para obtener la foto, escucho el crujido de sus huesos, desistiendo del intento._

— _¡Ups! creo que esas fueron mis rodillas, mejor pásenme la foto y háblenle al medico—sugirió apenado el anciano, mientras sus demás compañeros reían de su estado. Shiryu, quien estaba mas cerca, tomó la foto y se la paso a su amigo. —Ya recuerdo, todo comenzó así..._

En una habitación, Seiya se aferraba al cuerpo próximo de la cama en un hotel de baja calidad, mientras pronunciaba un nombre entre sueños:

—Saory, dame mas cobija y abrázame—murmuraba adormecido Seiya mientras se apretaba más al cuerpo de su compañero de cama y removía de posición.

La otra presencia sobre la cama, quien mantenía su rastro de saliva cayendo por el borde de su boca, se sintió incomodo ante la otra que le abrazaba y de inmediato se meneó de lugar. Entonces una mano sobre la cara de Seiya le golpeo de tal manera que lo despertó.

—Saory, porque eres tan ruda...—reprocho el castaño, incorporándose de la cama, mas al ver que no abrazaba a Saory si no a Hyoga, de inmediato se aventó al suelo desde la cama en un movimiento olímpico y escondió su rostro bajo las almohadas que estaban a su alrededor.

Su pánico creció al reconocer el cuarto de un hotel y a sus compañeros tirados o dormidos a su alrededor. Shun estaba tirado en el suelo en forma de estrella, Ikki dormía en un sillón desgastado, Shiryu se había quedado dormido en la mesa y Hyoga, de Hyoga no quería saber.

Entonces lo recordó todo; había comenzado así.

Después de salir una tarde cualquiera de las oficinas de la fundación Graude donde trabajan Seiya y Shun, habían decidido ir a ver el torneo galáctico de ese año en el pequeño departamento que Shun había adquirido para su "privacidad e independencia".

Y quizá no era lo que Shun había planeado, pues independencia no lo era en su totalidad, ya que Ikki siempre se aseguraba de que el joven mantuviera un estricto orden en su departamento y de llenarle la despensa para que nunca tuviera hambre, por lo que pocas veces le dejaba solo a pesar de estar casado con Seika.

Además de eso, tenia que lidiar con múltiples vecinas que lo acosaban desde que había llegado, todo por su hermosa cara de niño, según palabras de ellas. Incluso al revisar la correspondencia no era difícil encontrara a señoras rechonchonas de" sugerentes atuendos" caminando con provocantes movimientos ante el joven que de inmediato, salía del edificio. Y que decir de Seiya que se la pasaba horas metido en su departamento, según él para que su amigo no se sintiera solo. Así que Shun jamás tenía momentos de independencia y mucho menos de privacidad.

Seiya empezaba a servir las bebidas para acomodarse con Ikki y Shun en la sala, quienes ya tenían un tazón de palomitas y diversas botanas en sus piernas ,con camisetas que decían "Soy cien porciento Graude", cuando el teléfono le interrumpió.

—Bueno, ¿quién habla?—pregunto tras la bocina Seiya, escuchando la voz furiosa del emisor— ¡¿Que vaya a pagar la cuenta de quién?—grito sorprendido el pegaso mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa y golpeaba al aire mientras Shun e Ikki le miraba con cierto desconcierto.

—En seguida estaré ahí, no se preocupe—termino de comentar el santo, y tras colgar, con un aire de misterio, les hablo a los dos hermanos.

—Chicos, se que dijimos de que por nada del mundo nos perderíamos el torneo galáctico y la ridícula participación de Jabu como sucesor de Tatsumi, con su peinado de casco de sus kilos de fijador y sus ridículos trajes de colores, pero Hyoga nos necesita ahora.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto atónito Ikki atragantándose de palomitas.

— ¿Es grave?—le secundo con misterio, Andrómeda.

—Acompáñenme al carro y en el camino les explico—ordeno con cierto misterio Seiya y de inmediato, los hermanos confundidos le siguieron, dejando la pose de galán de novela de Jabu en el televisor.

Después de unos minutos, tras subir a un taxi, Seiya les conto lo que la voz tras el teléfono le había decretado. Sorprendidos, Ikki y Shun no dieron crédito a lo que decía el pegaso, aun así accedieron a acompañarlo hasta el bar donde "tenían" que ir.

En la entrada de un lugar de aspecto dudoso, donde habían diversas señoritas de la vida nocturna y con un par de motociclistas en su exterior, los santos de detuvieron. Aquel lugar oscuro y con luces góticas no era otro más que el _"Hades Bar"._

—Bonito nombre para ser un bar, ¿por qué de momento no tengo ganas de entrar?—agrego Ikki teniendo escalofríos al ver el lugar.

—Pues bien, ya estamos aquí, vamos a entrar—ordeno Seiya, con la misma cara de desanimo de Andrómeda e Ikki.

En la entrada, un señor más grande que Aldebarán, rudamente les miraba con recelo. Seiya e Ikki pasaron como si nada al interior del bar, pero cuando Shun pretendía hacerlo, ese hombre rudo se lo impidió.

—Oye tu, niño bonito, ¿crees que te dejare pasar así como así?, vamos muéstrame tu credencial de mayoría de edad.

La cara de sorpresa de Shun, Seiya e Ikki no se hizo esperar.

—Lo siento, no la traigo—contestó con suave voz, Shun.

— ¿Pero si Shun ya pasa los veinte tantos?—añadió extrañado Seiya—Si hasta ya tiene pelo en donde ya sabe...

— ¡Seiya!—grito apenado Shun, sonrojándose hasta más no poder. El hombre al escucharlo, se empezó a carcajear ante la cara de desconcierto del trío. —Vamos muchachos—agrego entre risas el hombre, dando unas "ligeras" palmadas en la espalda a Seiya—Me cayeron bien, pásenle.

Ya adentro del lugar repleto de gente, caminaron en busca de su amigo cisne. Y ahí, tendido sobre una mesa, con el rostro embarrado en el mantel, su ropa desfachatada y con una gran botella de vodka en mano, el cisne dormía plácidamente ante el infernal ruido de un bar.

—Hyoga...—de inmediato se acerco Andrómeda mientras movía del hombro a su amigo. El santo siberiano con cierta oscilación se comenzó a levantar de la mesa para mirar a sus compañeros.

—Amigos, que bueno que esta aquí, les invito una copa, vamos anímense—contestaba con un tono chistoso, el cisne.

— ¿Qué te sucedió, porque estas aquí?—pregunto con recelo Shun ante el aspecto de su amigo mientras Seiya e Ikki reprimían su risa al escuchar la forma particular de hablar de su compañero.

— ¡Eris me corrió de la casa porque prefirió a Merak!—grito con cierta melancolía el santo mientras servía mas vodka a su copa.

— ¿Te engaño?—pregunto atónito el pegaso mientras se acomodaba en una silla, seguido de Shun e Ikki.

— ¡Si!, lo metió en la noche a la casa y yo ni cuenta me di, lo peor de todo fue amaneció y mis zapatos y ropa ya los traía él —gimió azotando su copa el rubio— ¿Cómo Eris me pudo haber hecho esto?

—Dinos como es el tal Merak y le enseñaremos como no bajarle la novia aun ateniense—agregó enfadado el pegaso.

—No podrán, él los mordería—agrego triste el rubio.

—No puedo creer que le tengas miedo a ese tal Merak después de que fuiste caballero—comento decepcionado Seiya y se levanto con coraje— Amigo, nosotros nos desharemos de él como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿De quién exactamente hablas, Hyoga?—cuestionó desconcertado Shun al no entender lo que decía el siberiano.

—Merak, un perro callejero que Eris metió en la casa. Me destrozo la ropa y en la mañana furioso, lo saque a la calle; y por haberlo hecho, Eris me corrió ¡Me cambio por un perro!

— ¡Oh!, que mal amigo—dijo sorprendido Seiya— No pues entonces si será mejor quedarse.

—Pues bien, háblale al mesero para pedir la primera ronda—sugirió sonriente el fénix, mas al ver los ojos inquisidores de su hermano, adicionó— ¡Ah! y para Shun un jugo de mango.

—Vamos Ikki, deja que sea la primera vez que tome "el inocente Shun"—insinuó Seiya al moreno.

—Si claro, que termine haciendo los ridículos que ustedes hacen. No, gracias.

—Gracias Seiya pero prefiero no beber nada—interrumpió la discusión el buen Andrómeda, dirigiendo su mirada al cisne, haciendo que le imitaran.

—Amigo , ¿porqué esa cara de desesperación atrapada en un gesto reprimido?—pregunto el castaño al siberiano.

—A Seiya como que el alcohol le despiertan las neuronas ¿qué es eso de gesto reprimido?—se mofó fénix con diversión.

—Es que necesito ir al baño, pero no creo poder llegar hasta él.

—A ver Ikki, ya que eres el más sobrio de nosotros, por favor acompaña a Hyoga al baño—ordeno pretensioso el pegaso.

— ¿Y porqué no le ayudas tu, pedazo de bestia?—contestó enfadado Ikki.

—Por favor hermano, ayuda a Hyoga—propuso amable Shun .Resignado y sin poder objetar ante los ojos de borrego suplicantes de su hermano, tomó a Hyoga en sus hombros y se lo llevo arrastrando hasta el sanitario. Seiya sonrió maliciosamente ante la mirada preocupada de Shun e ingenuamente decidió darle una "ayudadita en la vida" a su amigo. Arrebató la copa que dejo Hyoga y sostuvo del cuello a Shun.

—Vamos Shun, ahora que Ikki fue al baño, tómate esta copa y veras que no es nada del otro mundo.

—Pero yo no quiero…—el santo apenas articulaba palabras cuando el pegaso le sujeto fuertemente del cuello y le empino un gran tarro de cerveza, al punto de casi ahogar al pobre joven. Al pasarse el trago, Seiya no pudo evitar reír de la cara de asco que hizo el pobre caballero.

En el baño Ikki lidiaba con Hyoga, quien se balanceaba en el mingitorio pretendiendo abrir su pantalón.

—Ayúdame, Ikki por favor—suplicaba Hyoga, quien solo veía todo borroso.

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, inútil.—agrego apenado el fénix ante las miradas incomodas de los demás usuarios.

—Vamos, solo sostenme para que no me vaya de lado.

Maldiciendo por debajo el haber accedido ante Shun ,Ikki decidió ayudarle tomándole detrás del cinturón para que no se cayera.

—Ahí, atínale ahí a donde esta esa mancha rara de la pared—señalo Ikki a su compañero. Hubiera preferido no ayudarle.

— ¡A la mancha rara, no a mis zapatos, pato inútil!—gritó furioso el moreno mientras el siberiano reía de lo absurdo de la situación. Y de la misma manera que lo llevo, el moreno regresó a rastras al cisne.

—Vamos Seiya, esta noche es diferente—sonreía sonrojado el alcoholizado santo de Andrómeda mientras diversas mujeres se le acercaban coquetamente. Hyoga e Ikki se sorprendieron al ver gente alrededor de su mesa.

— ¡Hermano!—vocifero sonriente el santo de las cadenas, abalanzándose hacia él, en un tierno abrazo.—No sabes lo mucho que te quiero.

—Si, yo también Shun.

— ¿Por qué desde que fui con Hyoga al baño, Shun esta raro?—indago mentalmente el fénix.

— ¿Oigan, nadie le ha hablado al dragón?—cuestiono mareado Shun a Seiya, quien comenzaba a bailar con pasos exóticos, como si tuviera un cólico estomacal—Creo que hoy necesitaremos quien nos lleve a casa.

—Maldito alcohol, lo que te hace hacer—murmuro por debajo el santo del cisne.

_**Continuara...con segunda parte.**_

_**Pues si otra vez, la pulga de Saint Lu regreso a picarles con un poco de diversion! ojala les guste este gracias por sus comentarios y por esperarme después de tanto tiempo, ustedes saben lo dificl que es esto de la vida real y escribir realmente me libera ,y que mejor que compartir mis locuras con ustedes!**_

_**Gaby cisne: Gracias por tu comentario,y espera a la respuesta, pronto veras sorpresas por aquí!**_


	4. Chapter 4 De borrachos y panteones 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Capitulo 4: De borrachos y panteones parte dos.**_

La taza humeante de té y un plato enorme de guisado estaban ya servidos en la mesa. El joven chino que compartía la modesta casa con Shunrei comenzaba a lavar sus manos después de una ardua jornada de trabajo para compartir la mesa con su joven esposa.

Y justo cuando ambos se disponían a sentarse ,el teléfono sonó.

—¡Que barbaridad!, solo espero que no sean vendedores—bufo cansado Shiryu levantándose para contestar. Alzo la bocina y escuchó atento mientras la chinita bajaba el volumen de la televisión.

— ¿Shun,porque arrastras la lengua?—pregunto el dragón— no te entiendo, ¿acabas de salir del dentista, estas bien?—pauso intrigado el dragón—Si, si esta bien, iré a esa dirección por ti, amigo.

Al colgar la mirada expectante de Shunrei no se hizo esperar.

—Cariño, lo lamento pero debo ir por Shun, parece que acaba de salir del dentista y por eso no hablaba muy bien por teléfono, lo traeré a cenar.

—No te preocupes Shiryu, si Shun te necesita, adelante—contesto amable la de cabellos pardos y mientras el santo tomaba de nuevo su saco del perchero, se despidió con un suave beso de ella.

El dragón salió de su casa y tomó su carro, manejando a velocidad considerable, muy entendible por su responsabilidad social o así es como el le llamaba a su lento estilo para conducir a veinte kilómetros por hora.

Al acercarse a una cuadra de la dirección que Shun le había dado por teléfono, solo observo puro antro, bar y discoteca que existía, así que decidió preguntar a algún transeúnte de la calle bajando la ventanilla de su carro.

—Disculpe, ¿este es el "Callejón de la perdición", número treinta y dos?, es que aquí quede de ver a un amigo en el dentista, pero parece que se equivoco al darme la dirección.

—Pues es allá en el "Hades bar", vaya y pregunte allá—contesto un hombre tambaleante.

Sin más opción, Shiryu estaciono su carro y salió con dirección en mano.

—Shun jamás me traerá un bar, pero iré a preguntar.

Al entrar, una jovencita de rubias proporciones se le colgó del cuello haciendo que el sobrio hombre se sonrojara ante tal recibimiento. Shiryu amablemente se quito a la rubia de encima y cuando lo hizo, no dio crédito a lo que vio.

Como en sueño, el intoxicado Shun bailaba sobre una mesa mientras unas chicas se arrojaban hacia el, que sin duda eran parte del selecto grupo de" bellezas exóticas".

Seiya y Shun se veían rodeados de diversas mujeres, incluso unas más grandes que ellos y que con sus atributos pretendían robarse la "virginidad "de alguno de los chicos de Athena.

Atrás de ellos, un espantado Ikki y un sucio Hyoga trataban de llegar hasta ellos para salvarlos de aquel acto de canibalismo.

—Vamos Hyoga, tu ve por el caballo de fantasía y yo por mi hermano—ordeno Ikki aventando al tumulto al cisne.

—Pero si esas señoras están tan "exóticas" que hasta no se sabe si se le adelanto el "Halloween" o que le sucedió—contesto asustado el rubio—¡Tengo miedo Ikki!.

Como pudieron Ikki al puro estilo de los jugadores de americano, saco a Andrómeda del tumulto y lo llevo ala mesa mientras Hyoga trataba de convencer a las damas de llevarse a Seiya.

Shiryu camino hacia la mesa donde estaban Ikki y Shun observando como el fénix regañaba a un desaminado y culpable Shun que miraba al suelo.

— ¡Shun! Jamás pensé encontrarte así—añadió el dragón ante la mirada sorprendida del fénix.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—cuestiono el dragón a fénix, quien enojado tomaba una copa de la mesa, azotándola en ella.

—Que venimos por Hyoga aquí y ve como terminaron el simpático de Seiya y mi hermano.

—Perdón—musito con una especie de hipo el chico de Andrómeda y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

—Es hora de irnos, pediré la cuenta.—sugirió el dragón y de inmediato le hizo señas a un mesero robusto para que se acercara. Con un tono amanerado y exótico, les dijo:

— ¿Quieres la cuenta, mi vida?—cuestiono el mesero al dragón, que al sentirse acosado tragó saliva.

—Este si ...por favor—sacó su cartera—cóbrese lo que consumieron mis amigos.

—Pues es que consumieron puro whisky" papacito", así que con efectivo no te va a alcanzar. Y si no traen más que ese efectivo, pues podemos pasarlos "al cuarto oscuro" y descontamos la diferencia.

Al oír esta propuesta indecorosa, el dragón se alejo del mesero con susto y sacó otra cartera reservada.

—A ver, tome esta tarjeta, es de la cuenta mancomunada mía y de _mi _Shunrei—puntualizo el dragón mientras el mesero molesto pasaba la tarjeta en el cajero.

—Tome su ticket.

Shiryu al verlo, casi le da un infarto. Aquel número descomunal de ceros era para morirse mas que cualquier guerra santa.

—Disculpe, esto debe ser un error, ¿acaso mis compañeros se bebieron todo el bar para que me cobren esto por lo que consumieron?—pregunto el dragón al mesero.

—Pues como veas "papacito", si no te gusta ya sabes que podemos hacer—amenazo desafiante el mesero. El compasivo dragón pensó en sus amigos y creyendo que quizá Seiya y compañía le devolverían al amanecer el favor, accedió.

—Esta bien, cóbrese pero me llevo estas dos botellas—bufó pálido el dragón y dio un gran sorbo a una de ellas para bajarse el susto de imaginar lo que le diría Shunrei al ver aquella cuenta y sobretodo el porqué. _¿Qué le diría, qué la utilizo para sacar de un bar a sus amigos?_.Y ni que pensar si no decía nada y se enteraba por su cuenta, hasta una amante ficticia le sacaría de la nada.

Ikki tomo en sus hombros a Shun y comenzó a salir con Shiryu, tanto Hyoga y Seiya les seguían. Los cinco abordaron el automóvil de Shiryu rodeados de miradas inquisidoras y silencios culpables.

—Gracias amigo Shiryu por haber venido por nosotros.

El dragón que conducía sin rumbo fijo, sonrió débilmente.

—Vamos chicos, ninguno hubiera llegado a salvo a sus casas si no venia por ustedes.

Entonces el chino sugirió:

— Yo creo que debemos ir a un hotel, ahí les dejare y me iré con Shunrei para que no piense mal, y mañana pasare por ustedes.

El silencio incomodo fue la única contestación del chino.

— ¿Me prestan su celular?—cuestiono el pegaso mareado—Perdí el mío con alguna de las señoras del bar.

—Toma—contesto Shiryu— ¿Qué harás?

—Deja le llamo a Shaina.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los jóvenes del carro, tratando de percibir la conversación intrigante de Pegaso.

—Linda, solo quiero decirte que aunque lo nuestro no funciono, lo cierto es que te quiero mucho y si no fuera por "ya sabes quién"—refiriéndose a Saory"— seguro estaría contigo.

Seiya bebió un trago de la botella de las que había rescatado Shiryu y volvió a la bocina.

-¡Oh, que no eres Shaina!, ¿no, entonces quién eres?—pregunto el castaño con enojo— ¡Oh perdóname Aioria! , no, te juro que yo no le estaba proponiendo nada indecoroso a Marín, es mi maestra es casi como mi hermana.

El santo manoteaba en el carro mientras los demás se morían de risa ante lo absurdo de la situación.

—Ya sabes quien me refería a "otra" ya sabes quien, ¡tranquilo Leo!, debo irme—y sin decir mas, Seiya colgó. Las risas a más no poder resonaron.

—Si que eres un estúpido Seiya, ahora que vayas a Grecia, Aioria no será el mismo.

Pronto Shiryu se estaciono en un hotel sencillo. Entro a la recepción junto con sus compañeros y pidió unas llaves; sin embargo, al entrar Hyoga acompañado de Seiya, ambos tambaleantes, no se percataron de la puerta de cristal que estaba en recepción y ambos pasaron como si nada por ella.

El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose uno a uno fue terrible mientras la cara de Shiryu palidecía más.

— ¿Eso era una puerta?—pregunto Hyoga con extrañeza mientras el dragón veía como el hotelero le veía con recelo.

—Va a salir caro...—añadió Shun con simpatía y mejillas rosadas.

—Que digo caro ,¡carísimo Shun!.

—Señor necesito que me pague ese cristal.

Shiryu entonces pensó de nuevo en Shunrei, ¿_ahora qué le diría si sabia que había estado en un hotel cuando notara la cuenta por romper vidrio? _ahora si la amante ficticia existiría y de ebrio, infiel y mujeriego lo etiquetaría.

—Mejor no llegare a casa, Shunrei me matara.

Y asi, el quinteto subió a la habitación tanto Shiryu bebía tragos enormes de las botellas mientras miraba los recibos de su tarjeta en su mano.

Ya adentro dela habitación, Ikki depositaba el cuerpo de su hermano en la cama, mientras Seiya y Hyoga se acomodaban en la ventana y Shiryu colocaba un poco de música en la televisión del hotel.

"La hora dolorosa", sonó el televisor y así, varias baladas de amor, dolor, sufrimiento comenzaron a resonar deprimiendo a los hombres de Athena. Fue entonces que Seiya y Hyoga se abrazaron y comenzaron a cantar a la ventana. Animado por los alcoholes, Shiryu se les unió y Shun les consecuto. Ikki tardo un poco mas en unírseles, pero al final los cinco moviéndose en un ligero vaivén entonaron.

—¡Canten amigos, canten por ellas y para ellas! Las muy ingratas nos dejan a nuestra suerte.

Y así, la noche les agarro a esos santos de Athena, en medio de risas y llanto. Sin duda no es que disfrutaran aquello que les había sucedido ni que pensaran repetir, pero ya formaba parte de otras de sus aventuras juntos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Una disculpota para esas bellas personas que me han apoyado hasta ahora! se que ya esperaban esta continuación y que hasta hora pude por su palabra y tiempo y espero disfruten de esta aventura que cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es mera casualidad!Y no beban ,si no quieren terminar como estos caballeros.**_

_**Pero debo decirles que este fic va dedicado para tres personas especiales para mi, en primera: Alishaluz(amiga ,dedicado a ti por ese amor al dragón),a Sakurak Li(por tu cumpleaños,felicidades nena)y Melgothic (amiga, por tus ánimos respecto a mis historias estoy de vuelta).**_

_**Les espero pronto si quieren saber que sucedió con Shunrei cuando se entero jaja!**_


	5. Chapter 5 De borrachos y panteones 3

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 5 :De borrachos y panteones 3 La resaca**_

De pronto Seiya, se asusto en medio del caos, sorprendido ante el abrazo fraternal que tenia en Hyoga, creyendo que era Saory.

Su pánico creció al reconocer el cuarto de un hotel y a sus compañeros tirados o dormidos a su alrededor. Shun estaba tirado en el suelo en forma de estrella, Ikki dormía en un sillón desgastado, Shiryu se había quedado dormido en la mesa y Hyoga, de Hyoga no quería saber.

Con un dolor descomunal sobre su cabeza, el santo se levantó del suelo y se aproximo hacia Shiryu, quien no reaccionaba sobre la mesa. Asustado, fue al baño y en un vaso que estaba ahí, sirvió agua y la tiró en el rostro de su amigo, que en ello se comenzó a ahogar.

— ¡Seiya!—grito Shiryu en intentos de que su amigo detuviera el agua.

—Lo siento Shiryu, fue para revivirte.

Al olerse la ropa el dragón, bufó asqueado y al ver a Shun tirado en el suelo, corrió a ayudarle mientras Ikki se levantaba del sillón ante el ruido. Hyoga por su parte, comenzaba removerse en las sabanas.

— ¡Shun, por favor reacciona!—gritaba Shiryu moviendo a su amigo con intensidad.

Ikki al ver a su hermano tirado también se aproximo y Hyoga se levanto a la par.

De pronto Andrómeda abrió un ojo y susurro con la voz seca—Caballeros...soy Hades.

Los santos pegaron un gran salto al escuchar al santo mientras Shun se comenzaba a incorporar divertido ante la voz gruesa que la gripe o principios de ella se comenzó a formar en él.

—Lo siento compañeros, pero tenia ganas de hacer eso hace años —sonrió con los ojos cerrados el simpático santo.

—Bien chicos debemos volver a la realidad—resolvía Hyoga mientras se apretaba la cabeza.

— ¿Realidad?—pensó Shiryu en su tarjeta—No.

—Pues bien, es hora de partir—sentencio Seiya y los santos con pereza comenzaron a abandonar la apestosa habitación.

Cada uno subió al automóvil del gastado dragón, que tenia escalofríos por el frio de la mañana.

—Bien muchachos, ¿alguno sabe donde estamos? —pregunto el chino ante la cara espantada de sus compañeros— No recuerdo el camino de regreso, pero bueno vámonos y ahora preguntamos.

Tras el paso de algunos minutos, los santos sobre el coche comenzaron a dar vueltas en círculos debido al "es por aquí y es por acá, a tu izquierda y a tu derecha" de los otros compañeros.

—Yo recuerdo que era por aquí, si hasta me acuerdo de esa tienda de ropa—aseguraba el castaño mientras buscaba debajo del asiento un mapa.

—Seiya, ¿cómo te vas acordar de esa tienda si apenas podías distinguir entre la cajuela y un sanitario?—replico Hyoga.

Fastidiado Ikki, arrebato el mapa y le indico a Shiryu: — ¡Cállense!, es a tu izquierda.

Ya en marcha y a escasos segundos de retomar el camino indicado, por el retrovisor del coche de Shiryu, se observaron un par de sirenas agitadas que deseaban a toda costa que el carro parara. Como buen ciudadano, Shiryu lo hizo y bajo la ventanilla para que un oficial se acercara.

—Buenos días, ¿que sucede?—pregunto el santo al policía.

—Caballero nos remitimos llevarnos su carro porque no ha pagado sus impuestos además de su aliento a alcohólico des madrugado.

— ¿De qué impuesto habla?—contesto sorprendido el santo, tomando sus papeles y mostrándolos al oficial—yo siempre los pago a tiempo.

—Eso se lo puedo asegurar oficial, este muchacho que esta enfrente de mi—señalaba Seiya apretando a su amigo de los hombros—es bien responsable.

—A mi no me importa, ayer en Tokio se anuncio un nuevo impuesto y usted no lo ha pagado, asi que yo me llevo algo, decídase—cuestiono el policía—¿ es el carro o usted?

Entonces Shiryu pensó: _¿pero que demonios le diría a Shunrei, que además de quedarse sin números en la cuenta de ambos, se quedaría sin carro?_ El santo prefirió que la policía se lo llevara.

—Shiryu ¿a donde vas?—pregunto Seiya al ver salir a su amigo del carro.

—Con la policía, iré a checar esos impuestos, por lo pronto Shun—le hablo al copiloto, aventándole las llaves— te encargo mi carro.

Sin mas, el cuarteto observo como su amigo dragón subía a la patrulla y los otro cuatro no sabían que hacer, esperando en el silencio.

Seiya rompió el mutismo—Demonios, ¿ahora quien nos llevara a casa?.

En silencio los cuatro compartieron miradas cómplices hacia el copiloto.

—Shun, ¿tu una vez dijiste que sabias manejar y que Shiryu te había enseñado no?

Andrómeda comenzó a enrojecer—Si pero, no me acuerdo además...

— ¡Nahh! son solo excusas Shun.—afirmo el castaño del grupo, mientras se pasaba al asiento del copiloto—Vamos todos confiamos en ti.

Tras observar la mirada no muy convencida de Ikki y la esperanzada de Hyoga, Shun metió las llaves y arranco el automóvil. Todo iba bien, incluso aunque fueran a velocidad pequeña y pasaran los topes con cuidado mas algo sucedió. La resaca comenzó a hacer estragos en el cisne y le indico al chofer:

—Shun detente, tengo que abrir la puerta.

Segundos mas tarde, el cisne aplacado y tras sentir las agruras, le volvió a ordenar.

—Vamos Shun detente otra vez—y una vez mas el cisne comenzó a sacar todo aquello que había ingerido la noche anterior.

Una vez que retomaron el camino, Shun iba preocupado observando a su amigo de Siberia que no parecía del todo bien, tanto así que en una pequeña distracción, Seiya gritó:

— ¡Shun cuidado con el auto de enfrente, cuidado con el auto!

De pronto, Shun perdió el control y en lugar de apretar el freno, le dio al acelerador estampando un bello faro del carro de Shiryu con una banqueta.

— ¡Lo siento tanto!—grito Shun al borde del ataque de pánico aferrándose al volante. — ¡Shiryu no me lo perdonara!

—Tranquilo Shun—comento con desenfado Seiya—es Shiryu, no creo que le importe mucho menos si fue culpa tuya.

Al estar al borde de los nervios, Ikki entonces actuó:

—Hazte a un lado Shun , ahora yo manejare.

Una vez arriba del automóvil Ikki, ante la cara de espanto de los demás pues sabían de las pocas habilidades del fénix para conducir, intento prender el automóvil y como si fuera un deportivo, le metió el acelerador a todo lo que dio.

—Ikki párate aquí, tengo que...—indico el cisne mas el fénix contesto aferrado al volante.

— ¡Cállate que estoy en mi mejor curva!

El cisne saco su cabeza a la ventana y tras sentir como sus mejillas se hacían al viento como las de un bulldog, dejo a algunos caminantes un mal recuerdo.

Tras diez minutos de manejar el automóvil a velocidad extrema, el auto comenzó a fallar y se apago. Ikki intento reanimarlo mas este jamás prendió.

Ikki ante la angustia de los otros, solo atino a preguntar— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si tiene seguro?

Mientras tanto Shiryu llevaba dos horas platicando con los policías sobre los impuestos, hasta que resignado, decidió estar en la celda seis horas más, pues el efectivo se le había acabado para pagar su infracción y sin contar las tarjetas.

Y así, una tras otra, las horas comenzaron a pasar, mientras el pobre dragón comenzaba a socializar con otros infractores, delincuentes y demás. Por fin, un guardia le llamo:

—Bien señor ya pasaron sus horas detenido, puede irse.

Shiryu iba mas que asustado regreso a casa, ya imaginaba la cara de Shunrei ante su desaparición y seguro estaría muy preocupada por el, buscándole en hospitales; tan buena que era ella y el tan estúpido.

Al abrir la puerta, Shunrei con un pañuelo en sus manos, se abalanzo hacia el dragón al verle.

—Shiryu, ¿Dónde estabas?, estaba tan preocupada por ti—sollozaba la mujer con profundo dolor mas el santo callado no tenia ni cara para mirarle.—Seiya y los demás ya volvieron a sus casas y como trajeron el auto en una grúa, pensé que estabas accidentado.

— ¿Una grúa?—cuestiono Shiryu intrigado, quizá sus buenos amigos al no poder manejarlo, le habían llamado a una grúa, mas nunca se imagino el porque realmente. Cansado, ojeroso y sin ilusiones, el chino decidió no preguntar más.

—Lo lamento Shunrei, no quise preocuparte.

—Shiryu...—la dama se aferro a sus prendas, hundiendo su rostro en ellas— ¿Por qué no llegaste como los demás y porque hueles así, a alcohol?

Y continuo enfadándose a cada segundo: —Shiryu hueles a perfume barato de mujer, ¿acaso estuviste con alguien?—ante el silencio del chino la dama se alejo de él, poniendo cara mas dramática que cualquier novela coreana — ¡Me estuviste engañando!, ¿desde cuando Shiryu me has estado viendo la cara?

Inesperadamente, Shiryu no pudo callar mas y se abalanzo a los pies de la mujer—Te juro Shunrei que no fue así, la culpa la tuvieron los muchachos.

— ¿De qué hablas?—la dama se aproximo al santo y comenzó a meter sus manos en los bolsillos del santo, encontrando una nota:

— ¿Y de quien es esta tarjeta que dice nos vemos pronto, papacito?—la dama al borde del infarto, solo veía la cara atónita del santo— ¡Shiryu me estuviste en engañando con un...!

— ¡No!—grito el santo manoteando con sus manos.

—Tenia razón cuando hable a esa línea esotérica que decía_: ¿tu marido trabaja con una rubia joven?, pues te lo esta sonsacando—_imitaba la jovencita a la telefonista.

El santo río ante la mala imitación de Shunrei— ¡No Shiryu, esto no te lo perdono!

El dragón en su desesperación y al ver que su matrimonio se iría al carajo, gritó sin pensar:

— ¡Shunrei, entonces tengamos un hijo!

—Shiryu...—murmuro ella como en ensueño, regresando ante el dragón con sus ojos llorosos.

El se levanto del suelo y con pose de galán, tomó las manos de la joven—Una vez te prometí que seria el padre de tus hijos, pues bueno, hoy quiero cumplirlo.

Esa frase era la que tanto había deseado escuchar la preciosa china durante los cinco años que llevaban de casados. Siempre se lo había propuesto a Shiryu, mas este siempre le daba la vuelta con el pretexto que ambos eran muy jóvenes y demás.

Así que al escucharlo, la chinita olvido su malestar y se abalanzo sobre el caballero, con tal desesperación con si fuera a zanjárselo en una noche. Lo llevo casi arrastrando hacia la cama antes de que el santo se arrepintiera.

— ¡Shunrei tranquila!—grito Shiryu mientras se escuchaba como tronaba la cama al momento de dejarse caer sobre ella.

Sin duda esa seria una noche larga.

Por su parte Hyoga, Seiya,Ikki y Shun, en el departamento de este ultimo y con su camiseta de "soy cien porciento Graude" tras darse un baño, sentados sobre un sillón y con una bandeja grande de palomitas, veían la ultima batalla del torneo galáctico.

—Muchachos, ¿creen que Shiryu ya este en su casa?—pregunto preocupado Shun.

Seiya mientras se reventaba la boca con soda y palomitas contestó—Claro Shun, seguro esta descansando mejor que nosotros, además Shunrei debe de estar consintiéndolo y arrullándolo para que duerma.

—Lastima que nosotros no tenemos una Shunrei que nos quiera—suspiro anhelante Seiya.

Por su parte en la casa del buen dragón, solo se escuchaba:

— ¡Shunrei ,¿por qué estas arriba del ropero? .

—¡No!

_**Continuara...**_

_**Ya estuvo mis lindos lectores con esta parte del capitulo, el siguiente será otra aventura diferente y aunque no se cuando vuelva a actualizar ya que debo volver a la realidad de la vida, les agradezco por esta ocasión la espera y palabras para mi.**_

_**Tengo una amiga que dice que siempre que hago fics le caen indirectas, lo cierto es que no a excepción de este capi, que fue toda una realidad. Saludos!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Niñeros zodiacales

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro,lucrencio .**_

_**Capitulo 6:Niñeros Zodiacales.**_

_Ahi detrás de la ventana que penetraba con una suave brisa ,un viejecito de dulces facciones y profundos ojos verdes veía al exterior de la ciudad acariciando con ternura una pequeña manta olvidada en su sillón__._

_Giro su vista hacia ella y lo recordó todo mientras esperaba que su amigo de sus ayeres llegara por ese esperado café._

-¡Entonces sí!-grito Ikki soltando un suspiro de alivio-gracias Shun por cuidar a mi pequeña, te aseguro que no tardaremos mucho, además no podría confiarle a nadie más a Esmeralda que a ti, así que no sabes cómo aprecio esto.

-No te preocupes Ikki- sonrió el japonés-ya veré como divertir a Esmeralda.

Y así, Ikki salió de la puerta enfundando en un lindo traje marino contrastante con su piel y un lindo ramo de rosas. Y si, aquella era una nueva forma de retomar su relación; pues Ikki sentía que tras el embarazo de Esmeralda, su relación con Seika no estaba del todo bien, así que siguiendo los consejos del internet y de sus amigos, decidió llevarla a cenar románticamente pidiéndole a Shun que cuidara de su pequeña sobrina.

Armado de pañales ,biberones, una pequeña camita y cobijitas calientitas,el santo de Andrómeda a esas horas de la noche recibió en sus brazos a una linda bebe de mejillas rosadas y cabello castaño algo agitada, mas al sentir el sosiego cosmo del santo, callo su llanto de inmediato.

Los ojos azulados de la bebita se fundieron con los verdeceos del santo, quién al verse solo con la pequeñita ,solo encendió la televisión en un canal de música relajada y la miro ,sintiendo gran ternura y confort,mas aun cuando le acaricio la mejilla y esta le enredo sus deditos en uno solo de los suyos.

-Hola pequeñita-susurro el santo con placidez.

De pronto, el timbre resono, extrañando al santo que no esperaba visitas y menos a esas horas de la noche_.__-__Quizá era Ikki, se le había olvidado algo_-pensó.

Al abrir la puerta, un desenfadado Seiya con traje formal arrugado y sin corbata se asomaba sobre su puerta acompañado de unas latas de cerveza y botanas.

-¡Shun! ,amigo-entro sin reparos el castaño sin notar el detalle en brazos de Shun-, ¿ya listo para ver la inauguración de lencería de la marca "Graude Style"?,supe que varias amazonas incluso June estarán en ella-suspiro el santo- Adoraré cuando desfile la inspirada en Pegaso, será un honor.

Al prestar más atención ,el castaño miro al bebe en brazos de Shun y le cuestiono:

-Oh Shun, tan guardadito que te lo tenias, ¿acaso es un hijo que dejaste ahí en el Santuario? ,imaginate que dirá June.

-No es mía, es la pequeña Esmeralda.

Seiya se asomo a la bolita de cobijas rosadas y sonrió con ternura mientras comenzaba gesticular de una manera graciosa haciendo que la niña en lugar de risa, comenzara a gruñir.

-Pequeñita tienes el mismo carácter que tu padre. Mi hermana debería poner de su parte en esta educación.

Sonrió plácidamente Shun con la bebita en brazos, reconfortandola.-Tranquila Esme ,tío Seiya está loco.

-¿Te la dejaron a tu cuidado?-cuestiono el castaño mientras el otro asentía y cerraba la puerta..

-Así es, toda la noche se quedara conmigo, Ikki tiene planes esta noche y me pidió este favor.

El castaño deposito las cervezas en una mesa.

-¿Qué clase de planes?-cuestiono un poco celoso el castaño-Shun recuerda que aunque seamos cuñados, no es agradable pensar en que tu hermano y mi hermana andan…

-¡Seiya!-grito Shun-no hables así, estamos frente a Esmeralda.

De momento la niña comenzó a llorar dejando desconcertados a ambos santos.

-¡Genial!, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?-cuestiono el pegaso.

-No tengo ni la remota idea, aunque lo más seguro es que tenga hambre.

-Bien Shun,eh bien,te ofreces a cuidar a una bebe y no sabes ni lo básico de ello.

-Vamos hierve las mamilas y prepara una onza. Shun negó con la cabeza no queriendo despegarse de la niña.

-Bien, lo hare yo solo llévala al cuarto para que descanse.

Tan pronto ordeno, Shun se fue con la bebe en brazos a la habitación mientras Seiya sacaba de una mochila ,una vasija con tres mamilas preparadas.

Seiya al escuchar los llantos de Esmeralda subiendo de intensidad, decidió ahorrarse el tiempo de hervirlas y metió la vasija metálica, que no parecía de metal, al microondas. Le puso tres minutos y espero a que el platillo diera vueltas. De momento y como palomitas de maiz,el microondas comenzó a tronar, provocando rayos de luz que asustando al pegaso tirándose detrás de la alacena.

-¡Demonios, otra guerra santa!

Un apagón le siguió y tras ello, un generador retorno la ,el santo vio una mamila entre las cobijitas de Esmeralda y como licuado, sirvió al tanteo las onzas de leche y agua del garrafón. Tan pronto termino, regreso con su sobrina y Shun quien no dejaba de arrullar a la nena de un lado a otro.

-Bien Esmeralda, aquí está tu leche, así que cométela.

La niña bebió un par de tragos de la mamila y después comenzaba agitarse para que se la quitaran.

-Ya comió y sigue llorando-objeto lo obvio el castaño-yo he visto en la tele que después de comer les dan una palmadas para que se le salga el aire.

Shun le miro extrañado al castaño y sin objetar mas ,se acomodo a la nena y le dio unas palmaditas.

Segundos después, un aire de boca de la niña sorprendió al par de santo.

-¡Orale, es de apetito feroz Esmeralda! es toda una "Seiya-pillina", no como el propio de tu tío Shun que hasta sus gases son discretos y sopladitos.

-¡Seiya!-Andrómeda enrojeció ante tal comentario, empujando a su compañero y depositando en la cama a la nena.

La niña sonrió involuntariamente y dejo descansar un par de minutos a sus tíos recostada en la cama.

-¿Crees que tarde mucho en dormir?-pregunto Shun angustiado.

-No lo creo, además faltan dos cosas para que un "baby"-el pegaso acentuó su ingles sorprendiendo al de ojos verdes-una de ellas es cambiarle el pañal y otra contarles o cantarles un cuento.

-Creo que estar tanto tiempo en la Fundación te ha poli culturizado- Seiya se quedo pensativo ante lo que dijo Shun y sonrió, rascándose la cabeza-en fin, ayudame a cambiarle y trae los pañales que están en la sala.

Seiya obedeció y fue hasta la sala en busca de los pañales y después paso a un estante de la cocina tomando de una alacena un extraño aditamento.

Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación, una respiración y rostro como de Darth Vader asusto al santo de la Isla Andrómeda.

-Shun, soy tu padre-dijo el pegaso ataviado de una máscara antigas.

-¡Seiya ,¿qué es eso?

Pegaso se quito la máscara y con una amable sonrisa contesto-Amigo, esto será como una cámara de gas, ponte esta mascara o no sobrevivirás.

-Eres un tonto, no creo que huela tan mal-respondió Andrómeda.

-Conste que te lo advertí.

Al destapar el pañal, ambos santos comenzaron a rodar sus ojos y corrieron para varios lados mientras la pequeñita reía sin saber por qué. Seiya y Shun salieron de cuarto mientras tapaban sus narices.

-Por Athena-replico el de ojos verdes sobándose la nariz-, se supone que solo come leche.

-Te lo advertí pero tenemos que coordinarnos para terminar la misión-sugirió el castaño-Shun tu le sostienes sus piernitas y yo hare el trabajo sucio.

Ambos aspiraron el aire que mas pudieron y sosteniendo la respiración ,en cuestión de segundos ambos santos comenzaron a coordinarse. Con los cachetes inflados, ambos santos limpiaban a la niña sin imaginarse que la niña inesperadamente les dejara caer un chorrito de agua sobre sus manos y con tal tino que a su tío que estaba a lado, le cayó un chorrito.

-Demonios, ya me manche el traje y lo iba a reciclar para mañana-comento el santo volviendo a respirar y limpiándose en la ropa mientras Shun terminaba de cambiarla.

-Te prestaría algo para cambiarte pero seguro no te quedara como la última vez-recordó el de ojos verdes- que al subir al transporte se te abrió el pantalón y el saco te quedaba como fisiculturista.

Ambos rieron.

Tan pronto acabo Shun, dejaron a la nena en la cama, quien sonriente tal parecía disfrutar de las peripecias de sus tíos.

-Bueno la última fase, el cuento-anuncio Seiya mientras se sobaba las manos emocionado.

Pegaso se sentó al borde de la cama seguido del buen Shun y le hablo a la niña.

- Esmeralda este es el cuento de" Saorynieves"-sonrió el japonés orgulloso ante la mirada extrañada de su amigo-Este era una vez una princesa así de linda como tu tía Saory, que tenia a sus esclavos, los enanos y se llamaban Inteligente alias"Shiryu", Cariñoso alias "Shun", Estornudo alias Hyoga, Feliz alias "Seiya" y Gruñón alias "Ikki", aunque pensándolo bien también seria Tontín

-¡Seiya!-reprimió Andrómeda-la historia no va así.

-Bueno-puntualizo el japonés- no eran sus esclavos ni tampoco estaba tan enanos. La cosa es que un día Cariñoso ya no lo fue tanto y se convirtió en un ser despiadado, sin contar que del otro lado había un príncipe sapo que tenía mucho dinero, hasta mares para él solito-pensó en Julián haciendo una mueca- que también se quería quedar con la princesa pero que rechazo –rio por debajo-ya que era estaba enamorada de el bello, hermoso y guapo Feliz.

Seiya le puso más ademanes a su introspección, haciendo que Shun soltara una divertida sonrisa-De pronto Feliz se volvió muy fuerte cuando se encontró en el bosque a una golondrina-pensó en Marín-se hecho su round con el príncipe sapo y le quito a Cariñoso el diablo que tenia dentro. Probaron de todo, hasta agua bendita, pero nomas la maldición de Cariñoso termino cuando le dio sus cachetadas Gruñón al puro estilo del exorcista y por último la bella princesa le saco el demonio y se comprometió con Feliz.

-Vaya cuento Sei, aunque no creo que duerma con eso ,mejor deja le canto algo.

Seiya sonrió animado-Si amigo, como cuando fuimos al karaoke, te pusiste rebelde y cantaste "Lunes principio de semana, no voy a trabajar…".

La niña comenzó a juguetear con sus manitas y tras estar unos segundos en silencio, Shun tosió un poco comenzando a cantar:

-"Somewhere over the rainbow…"

La voz del santo comenzaba a ser melodiosa, demasiado como para calmar la pequeñita mientras un ambiente azul de la tarde comenzaba a inundar la habitació se sentó sobre una silla y con una cobijita de su sobrina escucho atento a su compañero quien cantaba tan delicioso como una caricia en el oído. Aterciopelada, sutil y armoniosa a suave voz.

La niña fue alzada por Shun para arrullarla mirándola fijamente a los ojos con desmedida ternura, sintiendo su quieta calma en su respiración que golpeaba su rostro y sus ojitos poco a poco entre cerrándose.

Cuando por fin termino, no le fue sorpresa encontrar a Seiya dormido como niño sobre la silla mientras un hilo de saliva salía de su boca. Sonrió y regreso su mirada hacia la pequeña y al verla quietecita muy tranquila en sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente, depositando en la cama y recostándose a un ladito de ella.

_De pronto,su distracción acabo cuando el timbre resono en el mismo departamento donde incio su recuerdo y al abrir,el mismo anciano de ojos castaños traia consigo las mismas latas de cerveza._

_**Continuara…**_

_**A que tierna me vi esta vez! Y si, qué más quisiera yo que seguir escribiendo pero siendo una chica con sobrinin(viviendo con peripecias como estos santos) y universidad que da lata, debo volver a mis deberes. Quizá vuelva pronto, pero con esto despido la semana del fic ,asi que me largare a ver mas Sonata de invierno que se me ha vuelto una obsesión**__**.**_

_**Por cierto mi querida Alishaluz, Shiryu ya te va a mandar autografiada tu camiseta de la Fundación, te íbamos a dar la de Hyoga pero quedo con saldo negro tras la última actualización.**_

_**Mil gracias a ustedes lectorcitas:Sakurak Li(gracias por los consejos amiga, no sabes cómo sirvieron),Angasoo(quizá si agregue un dorado o dos esporádico**__**,**__** pero tratare de no hacerlo mucho ya que este fic es bronceadon),Carito 357(acaso eres como James bond?jaja no te creas amiga),Alishaluz y Tepucihuatl.Y quien me falto pues también….nos vemos pronto!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Reuniòn familiar,consecuencias

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro**_.

_**Capitulo 7: Reunion familiar**_

_****_El anciano giro de nuevo el álbum y observo otra fotografía,la cual le produjo cierta nostalgia cuando vio el rostro manchado de su joven,ahora aciano amigo Shun.Y entonces recordó:

—A ver nena quiero que te comportes —ordenaba Seika mientras acomodaba a la pequeña Esmeralda el moño de su vestidito rosa— ¿me escuchaste?, hoy vendrán a comer todos tus tíos, además de Shun y Seiya, ya que es una reunión anual.

— ¿También vendrá mi tía Saory?—pregunto con interés la niña—es que ella es muy linda y siempre me trae regalos.

—Eso no lo se nena, ya sabes que la ultima vez se enojo mucho con tu tío Seiya porque fue al cine con la señorita Miho diciéndole que estaba muy enfermo y que no podría verla—comento Seika con ironía y salió de la habitación con la niña—Vamos.

Con música relajada, velas por toda la cálida casa, una deliciosa cena sobre la mesa y un caballero sentado en la sala y dos de pie, elegantemente vestidos, inicio la reunión anual de los Kido.

Si y es que tras la rutinaria vida sin guerras santas ni dioses locos con aires de conquistar el mundo, los santos de bronce decidieron reunirse en la casa de Ikki y su nueva familia para contarse anécdota nuevas y sucesos en su nueva y "normal" vida al menos una vez cada año.

—¡Hey!, Ikki ponte algo mas animado, deja de lado esa música de funeral y mejor deja pongo mi reproductor—gritoneaba un castaño.

—Seiya si le pones una mano a mi estéreo...—objetaba Ikki hasta que la melodiosa voz de Seika le llamo para que le ayudara urgentemente en la cocina_. —No habrá mas caballero Pegaso._

Shun por su parte, miraba al Pegaso ante su esporádica emoción del ser el Dj de la fiesta. Seiya cuando vio que Ikki se adentraba a la cocina, sintonizó el reproductor con el estéreo y su música estruendosa y con buen ritmo justa para sacar a relucir los mejores pasos, comenzó a resonar por toda la casa. El Pegaso se contoneo de una forma graciosa, disfrutando la música y de un movimiento se echo en el sillón a lado de Shun.

—Seiya no creo que a Ikki le vaya a gustar que cambies su selecta colección de discos—objetó el tímido santo de Andrómeda mientras el timbre de la casa resonaba.

—Tranquilo Shun además es mas divertida esta, así nos ponemos a bailar y no a dormir.

—Si claro, sobretodo tu con tus dos pies izquierdos—objeto una aterciopelada voz que penetraba a la casa, acompañado de una rubia preciosa y con dos enormes sandias de regalo.

— ¡Hyoga!—gritoneo Seiya desparramado en el sillón y susurrándole a Shun mientras se alzaba abrazarle—_siempre me he preguntado si Camus le dijo que eran bonitos regalos las sandias._

Eris fue recibida por Shun mientras Seiya casi asfixiaba en ese abrazo al siberiano y se prodigaban infinidad de palabras de cuanto se habían extrañado. Pero cuando Hyoga quiso abrazar a Shun ,le dio las sandias al pobre castaño, que casi se va al suelo de tan pesados que estaba éstas, colocando las sandias en la sala. Tras deshacerse del regalo, el castaño se acerco a Eris que iba exquisita en un vestido color perla y precioso alzado en su cabello que dejaba caer ciertos rizos.

— ¡Vaya!, Eris hoy luces muy linda.

—Gracias Seiya—susurro débilmente la rubia mientras se sentaban en la sala, siempre aferrada a la mano de Hyoga.

— ¿Y cuéntenos , como les fue en estos días que desaparecieron en Siberia?—pregunto el Pegaso con alegría mientras la pareja se sonrojaba y la rubia acariciaba mas fuerte la mano del rubio.

—Nos fue de maravilla, lleve a Eris a conocer la mayoría de los hermosos lugares de ahí y pues parece que fue una buena experiencia para ella—Hyoga le regalo una dulce mirada a la chica mientras ella le correspondía con una tímida sonrisa. Shun y Seiya los miraban atentos mientras la puerta volvía sonar e Ikki iba abrir.

Los cuatro de la sala interrumpieron su platica fijando su atención hacia las voces que entraban a la vivienda. De pronto, una linda pareja de chinos entro con un canasto de panecillos acompañados de una bella morena que se quedo congelada al ver al Pegaso echado en la sala. Miho,quien iba preciosa en un vestido turquesa y con su cabello peinado en una pequeña trenza de lado, junto con Shunrei y Shiryu, se puso sumamente nerviosa al cruzar mirada con Seiya.

—Bienvenidos, pasen y siéntense—replico Ikki mientras cerraba la puerta con mandil y guante de horno y regresaba a la cocina.

Seiya al ver a la morena , se giro rápidamente y se tapo la cara con una de las enormes sandias de la sala, que al estar tan pesada, se le resbalo de las manos justo sobre la entrepierna, haciéndolo gritar mientras los presentes de la sala se levantaban espantados a ver que había sucedido.

— ¿Seiya, estas bien?—pregunto Shun espantado mientras Hyoga reprimía su risa.

—Si, gracias—susurro casi imperceptible Seiya.

El apenado Pegaso se quito la sandia como pudo y se alzo encorvado del dolor mientras se volvía más torpe ante el nerviosismo que le causaba la presencia de Miho.

El Pegaso se alejo como pudo hacia el baño mientras reprimía su dolor y los demás presentes se quedaban sorprendidos ante el suceso y en completo silencio. Tras el suceso y mientras regresaba Seiya, Shunrei y Shiryu saludaron a Shun, Eris y Hyoga y se acomodaron en la sala.

—Que bueno es verles, hace mucho que desaparecieron—dijo el caballero de los hielos hacia la joven pareja de chinos que no había visto desde la última vez en que Shiryu termino en la cárcel ,con su carro en la policía y con restos de la embriaguez.

El joven dragón compartió una sonrisa picara hacia Shunrei y contesto—Lo sentimos, es que hemos estado haciendo _mucho trabajo_ en casa—el dragón trato de sonar convincente mientras recordaba como las ultimas dos semanas había tenido que cambiar seis veces su colchón ante los resortes salidos que "tanta acción" le había provocado— tu sabes... _remodelaciones, _Hyoga.

—Es que no les he dicho amigos—sonrió el dragón mientras todos fijaban su mirada hacia él, intrigados—Shunrei y yo queremos tener nuestra propia familia.

Ante la declaración, Shun y Hyoga se quedaron congelados mientras Eris y Miho exclamaban cuanta emoción les producía el suceso y la china se sonrojaba.

—Felicidades chicos—contestaron todos mientras se compartían sonrisas. Y para sorpresa de todos, la puerta resonó de nuevo. Y otra vez, Ikki con su sexy mandil abrió la puerta.

De la nada, Jabu y Saory penetraron la puerta mientras las miradas curiosas les recibían.

La bella diosa llevaba puesto un bello vestido rosa y de la mano del galardonado Jabu.

—Buenas tardes chicos, lamentamos la tardanza pero había mucho trafico.

Todos les recibieron con ufanidad, pero algo sucedió. Cuando Shun alzo sus ojos, observó como la presencia de una tercera persona llegaba preciosa hasta él.

—Junet...—susurro Shun a la hermosa rubia que portaba un lindo vestido rojo que resaltaba su piel y que la hacia ver ante sus ojos, como un verdadero ángel.

Y mientras todos se saludaban, Seiya permanecía sentado en el baño tratando de hacer de todo para que el dolor en su entrepierna sanara.

Y se lamentaba, lamentaba el momento en que vio entrar a Miho por esa puerta y saber que no tardaría Saory en llegar. Y no era que el japonés estuviera viviendo algún tipo de aventura con la chica,pero el hecho de salir un par de ocasiones con la morena mientras mantenía una relación con Saory, le estaban ocasionando una serie de malentendidos al castaño ,pero sobretodo aquello incrementaba cuando se acercaba mas de la cuenta a Miho y terminaba por abrazarla en un momento de debilidad sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traerle a los corazones de las chicas. Miho comenzaba a actuar extraña con él, a pesar que el le reiteraba que él era una "papa casada", mas eso a veces parecía olvidársele y por todo ese enredo estaba encerrado ese día en el baño, por no saber controlarse.

El santo se intento sobar pero la poca cordura que quedaba en él le dijo que no seria buena idea porque aquello terminaría siendo otra cosa. Y mientras pensaba y pensaba una solución, la voz de su pequeña sobrina tocando la puerta le sorprendió.

— ¡Tio,sal de ahí que tengo que hacer pis!

— ¡Ahora voy!

El Pegaso se comenzó a sentir nervioso ante la presión de la niña porque él saliera del único baño de la casa y como aun le dolía la entrepierna, se acerco al botiquín de medicina que estaba cerca del espejo del tocador y comenzó a buscar una pomada que siempre usaba para cualquier dolor muscular, porque según él, aquel ungüento era milagroso.

El Pegaso al encontrarla ,ensancho su sonrisa ante su victoria y la destapo para comenzar a untarse debajo de su pantalón.

De pronto, el castaño comenzó a sentir un tremendo ardor en su piel, acallando sus gritos de dolor con sus manos para que la nena no lo escuchara y comenzando a girar en el baño de un lado a otro.

Seika llego hasta el baño al ver a la pequeña Esmeralda gimotear de ganas de ir al baño .

—¿Qué pasa nena, no has ido al baño aun?

—Mami, mi tío Seiya no quiere salir del baño. —replico la pequeña enojada mientras Seika,extrañada,tocó la puerta y le pregunto a su hermano:

—Seiya, ¿esta todo bien?

Seiya no podía ni responder del dolor que sentia, mas en el exterior solo se escuchaba pequeños y divertidos quejidos del Pegaso.

Seika se espanto ante aquellos quejidos y le ordeno a Esmeralda que fuera con Ikki mientras ella sacaba a Seiya del baño, asi que cuando la niña se fue resignada, la castaña volvió a preguntar.

—Seiya, ¿qué sucede, necesitas algo?

L a joven no obtuvo contestación, así que saco de su mandil una de las llaves de los cuartos y curiosa, abrió la puerta del baño. Seika se espanto al ver a Seiya con los pantaloncillos debajo y agarrándose la entrepierna y se apilo hacia la puerta; mientras el Pegaso al verse sorprendido, grito:

— ¡Seika ayúdame!

— ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo, Seiya!

La dama iba a salir huyendo del lugar pero la cara de sufrimiento de su hermano le hizo permanecer ahí.

— ¿Qué hiciste Seiya, qué te paso?

—Me lastime "ahí" y me puse pomada, pero me arde, ¡ya no aguanto, ya no aguanto!

Seika en un acto de desesperación, abrió la taza del baño y jalo a su hermano, hundiéndolo en la taza de este para que tomara un "baño de asiento" que inmediatamente calmo el ardor, reflejando en su garganta el alivio.

Seika al ver que su acción había funcionado, salió del baño no sin antes decirle a Seiya que saliera de inmediata de ahí.

Seika volvió a la cocina aturdida mientras Ikki ordenaba lo que llevaría ala mesa dentro de la cocina:

—¿Qué paso, todo bien?—pregunto el ave fénix mientras la chica trataba de borrar de su memoria aquel pasaje de minutos atrás y continuar como si nada.

—Si todo bien. ¿Ya le volviste echar vino blanco a ese pavo?—señalo la castaña mientras el moreno negaba. —Pues ponle un poco mas y llévalo a la mesa que yo llevo la ensalada.

Ikki asintió y espero a que la castaña saliera dela cocina para tomar el vino tinto y observar la receta de nuevo:

—"_Agregue por cada 180 gramos, dos copitas de vino, una tras otra, hasta cubrir de nuevo al ave"_—el santo bufo divertido y así lo hizo ,pero después se detuvo y comento_:—"Mejoremos la receta, dos copitas por aquí y una para mi, una tras otra hasta cubrir al fénix, digo pavo."_

Y tras darle un buen trago a esas copas de vino tinto, salió de la cocina con su pavo listo para colocarlo en la mesa, la cual ya estaba rodeada de los invitados.

Con carita de perro regañado, Seiya salió del baño, sorprendiéndose con la presencia que ya se encontraba en el comedor. Y para su sorpresa, ya le habían reservado un lugar justo en medio de Miho y Saory. El santo se desabrocho un poco la corbata y lentamente se acerco a la mesa ante la mirada de todos.

Lentamente el Pegaso se sentó en la mesa ante la mirada atenta de todos, pero sobretodo de Saory y Miho.

La mesa estaba servida y con deliciosos platillos, todos comenzaron a servirse de una porción de cada uno. De momento, Seika exclamo sobre uno de los platillos que Seiya se iba a comer:

—Cuidado con la salsa de ese pollo, esta bastante picante.

Pero Miho se comenzó a sentir ignorada por Seiya y cuando el Pegaso iba a servirse un poco de pollo picante , Miho le quito la cuchara y se ofreció a servirle.

El japonés no replico en absoluto y permitió que lo hiciera, notando como la dama le servía una porción bastante grande ante la mirada inquieta de Saory y de él.

—Toma Seiya, para que te aproveche—objeto la morena y no volvió a mirar al castaño.

Seiya apenas iba a probar bocado de lo que Miho le sirvió, cuando Saory le golpeo con su codo y le indico que ella también le serviría pollo.

—Vamos Sei, come un poco mas de pollo, se ve delicioso.

El castaño no entendía que sucedía y dejo que la diosa le sirviera más pollo, mas al ver la saña con que la diosa le servía más salsa picante y poco pollo, el santo entendió que Saory se estaba vengando por andar de coqueto.

—Ya, ya—refutó Seiya sosteniendo su plato para que Saory no le sirviera mas—No creo que tenga ganas de comer mas.

De pronto se alzó Miho y también sostuvo el plato con las manos y comenzó a forcejear con Saory por la cuchara que servía el pollo:

—Pero Saory, si Seiya se le ve que quiere más salsa—ironizo Miho mientras le colocaba más salsa con coraje a la pequeña pieza de pollo del Pegaso, mientras este, solo tragaba saliva ante lo peligroso que seria comer aquello y la manera en que terminaría haciéndose el mejor amigo del papel higiénico.

Las miradas de todos estaban centradas en aquella discusión, sin embargo aquello comenzaba a complicarse ante quien pondría o no mas pollo y salsa en el plato. Fue entonces que los tres discutían ante la mirada silenciosa de todos, cuando el amable Shun, al tratar de calmar los ánimos, forcejeo el plato y sin querer, todo el pollo y salsa picante le cayeron encima.

El trío se espanto al ver la cara empapada d salsa del joven guerrero y en silencio, el santo comenzó a quitarse los restos de esta de la cara, pronunciando ante el silencio y asombro de los demás:

—Creo que se me antojo el pollo.

Los presentes se carcajearon ante lo dicho por el santo de las cadenas, quien se reía de su aspecto.

_**Continuara...**_

_**El misterio de las sandias de Hyoga quedo revelado haha!l Lindos lectorcitos, se acuerdan de esta desobligada autora? pues bueno he de confesarles que no tengo excusa para haber abandonado este fic, como varios mas, pero si les digo que la complicada vida real me dio un respiro y me permite ahora poder terminar con lo que una vez inicie. Probablemente actualizare de a dos capis por historia para acabar rápido y para no perder el ritmo, con lo que espero compensarles tanto tiempo de espera. De corazón les agradezco tanta paciencia conmigo y espero que les sigan agradando mis fics! Les mando muchos abrazos, nos vemos pronto!**_


	8. Chapter 8 El consome de Shun

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 8:El consomé de Shun.**_

_Un anciano de castaños cabellos, al sentir los primeros rayos de Sol golpeando su rostro, escucho los crujidos de su estomago y decidió, con mucha pereza llegar hasta la cocina de aquella mansión. Y si el pobre anciano avanzo con determinación hasta la cocina en busca de algo ligero y de buen sabor, llegando a ella como cuando era caballero .Se puso la dentadura que guardaba en su bolsillo en una bolsa hermética y tomó una manzana posada en el frutero, fruto prohibido que con lujuria y éxtasis se la llevo a la boca. Su sorpresa fue al soltarla, ya que su dentadura se había quedado pegada en el fruto, dejándolo sorprendido ante la dureza del alimento. Molesto arranco la dentadura y la aventó al fregadero, mientras su mirada cruzaba con una olla. Abrió curioso el contenido y observo un delicioso caldo de pollo que seguramente el servicio de la mansión había dejado para él. Entonces su memoria volvió años atrás. Los caldos de pollo eran recurrentes en él y sus amigos._

Seiya con su simpático traje casual estaba en el exterior del departamento de Shun, con algunos víveres como cerveza y palomitas dentro de una bolsa de papel y hasta un jarabe, tocando con insistencia el timbre. Era rara la tardanza para abrirle del peli verde. Podría decirse que hasta cierto punto estaba preocupado, pues su amigo Shun no había acudido a trabajar a la fundación Graude excusándose en que no se sentía de todo bien y el siendo tan responsable, debía ser una situación grave. Eso alarmo al castaño de inmediato, aunque el aseguraba que no tenia nada que ver con que también se cancelaria ver los deportes los cinco amigos en la nueva ultra-pantalla del santo de las cadenas.

Con los cabellos alborotados, cubierto por una fina pijama de pantalón azul, camiseta gris, pantuflas de pájaro loco regalo navideño de Ikki y con un sinfín de pañuelos, Andrómeda abrió la puerta con pereza. Al enfrentarse con su amigo castaño, este dibujo una cara de horror al verlo. Shun tenía la nariz completamente roja, sus ojos irritados y semblante decaído. No tardo mucho en invitarlo a pasar, con un tono gangoso que despertó el humor de Pegaso.

— ¿Pero que te sucedió,Shun?—objeto divertido el santo mientras Shun se dejaba caer en el sillón mas próximo con desgano. Pegaso no tardo mucho en imitarlo.

—Anoche acompañe a June al cine, pero cuando la iba a dejar en su departamento, nos agarro la lluvia y pues ella quiso caminar así, mojándonos .Cuando llegue aquí, me quite los zapatos y estornude, ya sabia que pasaría.

—Pero que inconsciente June eh, nomas abusa porque te ve muy delgadito—explico el japonés, ganando una mirada rencorosa de Shun, aunque luego sonrió.

Súbitamente, el sonido del timbre llamando la atención de los dos y sin pensarlo, Seiya le indico a Shun que no se levantara, que él abriría. Detrás del portal, el ceño fruncido de Ikki y las bolsas de provisiones que cargaba, le hizo saber que estaba preocupado. Saludo escuetamente a Seiya, dejo las bolsas en la cocina y corrió hacia Shun.

—Shun, ¿cómo estas?, vine en cuanto pude—explico el moreno mientras Andrómeda alzaba sus manos en señal que no sucedía nada mientras buscaba otro pañuelo y se lo colocaba en la nariz.

—Estoy bien Ikki, solo me resfrie, lamento haberte preocupado pero...me alegra que vinieras.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿no?—insistió el bronceado—traje algunas cosas para prepararte un consomé y algunas medicinas, estarás bien.

Seiya por su parte, comenzó a escrutar las bolsas y saco una cerveza. Casi al instante y a punto de beberla, el timbre resonó otra vez.

—Ya me vieron cara de portero y no de futbol—objetó resignado el santo y abrió la , Hyoga y Shiryu penetraban a la vivienda con singular preocupación, allegándose a Andrómeda y preguntándole su estado.

—Gracias chicos, lamento haberlos preocupado, pero seria muy tonto que muriera por un resfriado y no en una guerra santa—bromeó divertido el santo aunque la broma no le hizo nada de gracia a Ikki, que cruzo los brazos y se dejo caer su espalda en el sillón.

—Muy bien ya que estamos reunidos y que Shuni se siente mejor, ¿por qué no vemos la televisión?—objetó despreocupado Seiya ganando las miradas recriminatorias de los demás.

—Esta bien, todos vamos a cuidar a Shun todo el tiempo que le necesite y si es toda la vida, pues toda la vida.

—Que tortura para él, Seiya —recrimino Hyoga mientras los demás reían ante a molestia del mencionado.

—Iré a hacerte el consomé Shun con ayuda de los demás—los miro fríamente, — por lo pronto tu ve y recuéstate en tu cama—ordeno Ikki mientras Andrómeda consintió, acompañado por su hermano hasta la puerta de su cuarto y agradecía a sus amigos su cooperación.

— ¿Alguno sabe cocinar?—pregunto Shiryu hacia Hyoga y Seiya quienes negaron.

—Bueno...—respondió el siberiano tímido—yo se cocer comida congelada y freír nuggets de pollo y barritas de pescado. — ¿y ustedes?

—Pues a mi...—objeto Shiryu—Shunrei siempre me ha ayudado con eso y yo le ayudo ¿eh?,no crean que soy machista, si no que ella me pide que corte las verduras y frutas y ella prepara.¿ y tu, Seiya?

—Bueno ...a mi me salen bien las sopas instantáneas, las palomitas y los sándwiches de mermelada,—conto con los dedos el castaño—¡ah si! y todo lo que pueda ser cocido en microondas.

—No puedo creer que hayamos sobrevivido a eso tantos años—exclamo pasmado el dragón al darse cuenta que no sabían nada de cocinar. Y tenía razón cuando su maestro le decía:

—"_Shiryu ,uy si ,muy bueno para pelear pero a ver que se haga unos rollos primavera o fideos de arroz, a verdad?"_

—Shun si sabe cocinar, hasta postres hace y todo, así que seguramente Ikki si sabe—exclamo positivo el santo del Pegaso.

Silencioso, Ikki se aproximo a sus compañeros, asegurándose que Shun no los escuchara y les dijo:

— ¿Tiene idea de cómo prepara un consomé de pollo?—la cara de terror se apodero de todos.

— ¡Pensábamos que tu sabias!—murmuro intranquilo Hyoga, haciendo ademanes desgarradores. —si Shun sabia, tu igual.

—Número uno, no es mi culpa que Shun sea fanático de los programas de cocina—señalo el moreno—numero dos, yo solo se freír huevos y bisteces, así como abrir latas de atún—al borde de la desesperación, Ikki objeto acercándose a las bolsas—y número tres, compre un recetario antes de venir aquí para intentarlo.

Seiya tomó el mandil de la cocina y sugirió:

—También hay sopas instantáneas de pollo, yo digo que le quitemos los fideos y nomas les demos el caldo.

—No seas tonto Seiya, esos caldos son insanos y sintéticos—exclamo sabio Shiryu—No hay nada como algo fresco y natural, con los nutrientes del pollo.

En las bolsas, de pronto comenzó a resonar un _—"Pio,pio"._

Todos giraron sus miradas extrañadas hacia Ikki, quien encogió los hombros antes de que Shiryu rebuscara en las bolsas y sacara un pollo vivo.

— ¡Ikki, trajiste a un pollo vivo!—exclamo divertido Hyoga.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa, el recetario decía un kilo de pollo fresco!

Los demás santos se golpearon la frente. Seiya se allego al refrigerador y saco del congelador, sacando un paquete de pollo.

—¡Muy bien!, sigamos el recetario y hagamos lo propio, ni que fuera tan difícil—todos sufrieron ante la propuesta de Seiya. El castaño abrió el libro mientras Hyoga y Shiryu se lavaban las manos.

—_Dice:"Se elevan los grandes dientes y se comienzan a curtir la insana, Aioria, o cualquier verde dura que se desee congregar"_

Los demás lo miraron con cara de horror, porque a todo esto, ¿_Qué tenia que ver Aioria en un caldo?, _mientras Ikki le arrebata el recetario:

—Imbécil, no sabes leer, dice:"_Se lavan los ingredientes y se comienzan a cortar la zanahoria o cualquier verdura que se desee agregar"_

—¡Ah!—inquieron los demás mientras se ponían en acción. Shiryu en su especialidad, comenzó a cortar las verduras que Ikki había traído, Hyoga lavaba el pollo y lo metía en una cacerola mientras Seiya e Ikki seguían su lectura.

—"_Se le agregan dos litros de aguacate y de levadura ,se ponen bien fuegos y se sanzona con sala y una damita del antro hasta que este cochino todo. ¡Que listo!"_

El moreno se removió los cabellos—¡Idiota!, dice_:"Se le agregan dos litros de agua y las verduras_ ,_se pone al fuego y se sazona con sal y una ramita de cilantro hasta que este cocido todo. Listo"._

Shiryu y Hyoga hicieron lo propio, riendo ante las absurdas interpretaciones del Pegaso. Los santos al terminar de segur las instrucciones, se colocaron alrededor de la cacerola y esperaron a que el humo que salía les indicara que todo estaba listo.

Los minutos pasaron y después de ver y ver como cambiaba de color el pollo, los santos tras picar al pollo como toro en corrida y sentirlo suave, decidieron servirlo.

Vehemente, Ikki al servir el plato saco una pastilla de las medicinas y se la aventó al caldo ante un intranquilo:

—¡No!—susurraron desesperados el trió de santos—¿qué hiciste Ikki?

—¿Queremos que se recupere ,no, y además saben que Shun no le gustan las medicinas?—los demás asintieron—Pues esto nomas es vitamina y antibiótico, además no le puse demasiado, con un sueñito y el caldo, se le acaban sus enfermedades. Además no le modificara el sabor al horrible calducho, escogí sabor natural.

Intranquilos y confiando en Ikki, los demás colocaron en una charola el platillo con caldo.

—Llego la hora, vamos con Shun.

Temerosos, el cuarteto le dio el plato con caldo al desprevenido Hyoga, que ante la mirada inquisidora de los demás, decidió no reclamar y se adentro a la recamara del santo. Shun reposaba tranquilo bajo sus cobijas mientras veían un poco de tv, cuando la presencia de sus amigos lo invadió. Hyoga se le aproximo con una charola y un plato y revolvió con una cuchara el consomé.

—Vamos Shun, comételo todo, tiene vitaminas y minerales dignos de un pollo—agrego Hyoga dándole a probar una cucharada al santo.

Animado, el peliverde, tomó la cuchara y sorbió la sopa preparada por todos. La cara de expectación y sus manos apretando su corazón al borde del infarto, fue calmándose poco a poco cuando el santo movió su lengua saboreándolo y les sonrió.

—Esta delicioso, gracias.

El cuarteto respiro tranquilo y se allegaron al filo dela cama, esperando a que él santo se lo terminara todo.

La puerta resonó una vez mas y ante la mirada recriminatoria de todos que no querían despegarse de Shun, el castaño con resignación se alzo a abrir. Al hacerlo, June con un precioso vestido rosa pálido ceñido al cuerpo, paso por alto la presencia de Seiya y entro ansiosa nombrando a su amado. Ambos avanzaron hacia la recamara done provenían las voces y encontró, postrado en la cama a Andrómeda.

Saludo escueta a los presentes, que al verla, se retiraron de la cama y le dieron oportunidad de estar más cerca de Shun. El santo se le ilumino el rostro al verla mientras los demás presentes avanzaban hacia la puerta.

—Creo que llego la hora de irnos, te veremos mañana Shun—agrego Ikki invitando a los demás a seguirlo.

— ¿Pero, por qué no se quedan...?—preguntó Shun como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

—Es que no te queríamos dejar solo, pero con June aquí, sabemos que ella cuidara bien de ti.—sonrió el dragón cómplice, consintiendo con la rubia.

Seiya suspiro rendido ya que se había imaginado estar toda la noche el sillón viendo los deportes mientras los demás dormían. Chasqueo la lengua y avanzo hacia la puerta, no sin antes de cerrar, exponer:

—Shuni, nos vemos mañana, quizá un poco de "acción" te recupere—sugirió Seiya alzando sus cejas, sonrojando a los dos novios mientras Ikki casi lo arrancaba de la puerta para partir con el cuarteto.

Al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta y al estar completamente solos, la rubia habló:

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Shun?—la rubia le estiro la mano, atrapando la suya sobre las cobijas—Lamento haberte provocado esto, se que fui yo quien insistí que camináramos anoche y me siento mal por ello.

El santo le sonrió amable y acerco su mano hasta sus labios, para besarla —Tranquila, no te culpes de nada. Además mi mejor medicina es que estés aquí, _conmigo._

En un hábil movimiento, extendió las cobijas y le invito a recargarse en su hombro. La dama nerviosa y con las emociones revueltas, no dudo y lentamente se allego a su lado, posando su cabeza en su hombro y recostando el cuerpo a su lado.

La dama alzo su rostro para mirarle y el le respondió, sintiendo su respiración cerca del rostro y a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—Tengo ganas de besarte, luces tierno con tu nariz sonrojada...—susurro ella tímida, haciendo que la mano libre de él, la envolviera mas y tiñera de nuevo sus mejillas.

— ¿Y si te enfermo?—le respondió animado.

—Pues ya tendré pretexto para quedarme mañana a tu lado y poder cuidarte.

El sonrió y lentamente aproximo sus labios rosados a los de ella, atrapándolos en un fino y cálido detalle.

Segundos más tarde, el santo se quedo dormido en los labios de la joven, que al verlo en profundo sueño, lo comenzó a llamar por su nombre preocupada.

—¿¡Shun, que te sucede!

_Los antibióticos si tenían efecto retardado, ese caldo era peligroso._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, paso de lo simpático(no saben cuanto he reido al hacer este fic) a lo dulce, espero que les haya gustado este capi, veamos que más sigue para la próxima. Y anímense a decirme lo que quieran en sus comentarios que mis bronceados necesitan saber como les va de actores de fics después de Saint Seiya Omega hahah, saludos!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Supermercados

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen mi si a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 9: Los bronceados y el supermercado.**_

_Tras haberse comido un plato del consomé sobre la estufa, Seiya fue en busca de un jugo refréscate y al abrir el refrigerador, no encontró ninguno. Molesto, cerró el refrigerador y exclamó a su soledad:_

—_¿Por qué nunca hay nada en la mansión para llevarse a la boca?, parece que nunca hacen las compras aquí—objeto un viejito castaño furico._

_Sin embargo, al recordar sus palabras, también volvió de su pasado una memoria que le robo una sonrisa._

Y ahí iban, tres santos bronceados con una enorme lista de cosas para comprar y contrariados con un carrito de supermercado aun vacio, pasando por los anaqueles cientos de veces en busca de los productos exclusivos que venían anotados en un papel. Y aunque se habían topado con un par de vendedoras insistentes y otras que les habían ofrecido hasta el teléfono, ellos las habían esquivado de una manera muy natural. Entonces maldijeron el momento en que se ofrecieron a comprar la despensa que hacia falta en la mansión y es que Tatsumi había enfermado del estómago y ¡que enfermedad!, y como nadie podía llenar el refrigerador de su diosa mas que el calvo y como ellos eran tan sacrificados, accedieron a la petición del rapado de ayudarle en su tarea.

Al pasar por congelados, Hyoga emocionado se acerco a un refrigerador y saco dos paquetes de barritas empanizadas de pescado ante la resignación de Shiryu y Seiya.

—Es que están de oferta—objeto poniéndolos en el carrito justo en el centro ante el vacio.

Seiya observo la lista y al ver la infinidad de cosas, se dejo caer en el interior del carrito en un suspiro intranquilo. Justo del pasillo de enfrente y para su suerte, con un carrito idéntico al suyo, pero repleto de cosas, Shun e Ikki salieron inesperadamente del supermercado.

— ¡Hey, Shun, Ikki, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?—pregunto Seiya con su singular alegría, alzando su mano para ser destacado entre la gente.

El mas joven ilumino su rostro con su preciosa sonrisa empujando el carrito en dirección del trío y detrás de él, su hermano lo seguía escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Seiya, Shiryu,Hyoga, que gusto verlos—exclamo el santo al estar cerca mientras ellos escrudiñaban con sus mirada el carrito de Andrómeda atestado de frutas, verduras y algunos dulces.—Vine por algunos víveres para la semana y le pedí a Ikki que me acompañara, aunque se que lo odia—el menor le devolvió una sonrisa dulce al mencionado—¿Y ustedes?

—También vinimos por algunas cosas para la mansión.—hablo el castaño—Ya sabes, Tatsu se enfermo por los platillos que Saory le dio a probar de sus nuevas clases de cocina y creo que no le fue _del todo_ bien...

El rostro de pánico se apodero de todos recordando la misma experiencia. De verdad compadecían al calvo. —Yo le dije que estaba a dieta y me creyó, pero tendré que inventar algo mejor para la próxima vez —afirmo el castaño mientras miraba al techo desfachatado, cruzando sus manos en la nuca.

—Ya veo, pero dijiste que venían a comprar y parece que les han robado antes de pagar—bromeo Shun observando el carrito vacio. — ¿No tienen ni idea, verdad?

—Shun, pides mucho para _el distraído_ de Seiya y tal difícil tarea—susurro Ikki con una mirada malévola.

—¡Oye!—refuto el castaño, señalando detrás de su hombro y entrecerrando sus ojos—Shiryu y Hyoga también se ofrecieron y están igual o peor.

Los mencionados alzaron sus manos en señal de paz mientras Shun reía ante las manías de sus compañeros.

—Déjame ver la lista, quizá podamos ayudarles—dijo Shun mientras Seiya le entregaba una lista del tamaño de un papel higiénico enrollado. — ¿Solo es esto?,¡puff!—refuto sarcástico Ikki leyendo el interior.

—Hacen el súper cada mes en la mansión y piden detalladamente los productos, con marcas y todo. Lo difícil no es comprar, si no comprar lo que _"dice_" la lista.—explico Seiya—Por ejemplo, puedo llevar unas galletas de chocolate y nuez, pero si no son de la marca "Chispitas" no se las comen y no tiene sentido.

El dragón del grupo, sugirió bromista—Pues dividámonos como en la guerra de Poseidón y acabemos cada uno con cada departamento.

— ¡Genial!—grito Seiya entrecerrando sus ojos—pero hagámoslo por sorteo. Con Poseidón ni me dejaron elegir marino a destripar.

—A ver yo divido...—objeto Hyoga desesperado, escribiendo en la orilla de la lista el nombre de los distintos departamentos y cortando los pedacitos de papel. Entre ellos estaban, abarrotes, carnes y salchichoneria, frutas y verduras y por ultimo bebidas y botanas. El rubio deposito los papelitos en su mano y los agito ante algunas miradas curiosas que pasaban a su lado. Creyéndose listo, el rubio tomo el primer papelito y lo abrió:

— ¡Demonios!, Higiénicos...—objeto el siberiano. Sonriente Seiya abrió el suyo:

—Bien, Bebidas y botanas.

Shun curioso abrió el suyo con tranquilidad—Carnes y salchichoneria.

Ikki le imito y susurro—Abarrotes.

Y por ultimo y con un largo suspiro, Shiryu exclamo: —Frutas y verduras, ¡qué bien!, ese es mi fuerte, Shunrei siempre me enseño a escoger las mejores.

—Bien. Nos vemos aquí en menos de doce horas...—ordeno Seiya emocionado ante la cara de pregunta de los demás. _Se le había zafado un tornillo._

— ¡Esperen!, no estamos en la guerra del Santuario, nos vemos en media hora aquí para ir a la caja.

De inmediato el quinteto se separo, tomando parte de la lista y se encamino a cada uno de los pasillos sorteados.

El mas cercano a ellos, era el de higiénicos donde Hyoga con languidez se adentraba a él. Avanzo arrastrando los pasos por el pasillo y se vio rodeado de blanco. Observo la lista que llevaba en su mano y tras suspirara comenzó a tomar de los anaqueles:

— Bien, llevare este papel de baño "extra colchoncito" para las almorranas de Tatsu y el de aroma a durazno para las damas, algunas servilletas —observo el anaquel y una su llamaron sus atención de sobremanera— ¡Uh, son de mama patita! ,sin duda dos paquetes de ellas.

El rubio parecía estar complacido con su objetivo cuando su rostro formo el horror.

—Toallas femeninas _El alivio_."_Si no las llevo Saory se pondrá histérica y también habrá sangre y que sangre.._."—el santo saco su lengua en señal de aversión y decidió tomar dos paquetes de las de mayor color.

Y lo hizo tan rápido y emprendió la graciosa huida, que ni tiempo se dio de escuchar las risas de las jovencitas que estaban indecisas en el anaquel al verlo comprar.

Seiya por su parte, progresaba a la par de su carrito vacio, empujándolo y subiéndose en él para divertirse, pasando ingeniosamente por los pasillos de bebidas.

—Bien Seiya—hablaba a si mismo— compra saborizantes de té hindu"Jardines gemelos", agua mineral, leche, jugos de piña y si quieren un ron con cola, se las puedo menear—bromeó consigo mismo el santo—_la copa, le puedo menear la copa._

Por su parte, Ikki avanzaba perezoso entre los anaqueles, escuchando la horrible música de Pop que ponían según para amenizar el ambiente, porque si ya de por si no le gustaba aquel lugar por la aglomeración de gente y escándalo y al que solo había accedido a ir por los ojos suplicantes de su hermano, aquella música le reventaba los nervios. El santo del fénix comenzó tomando algunas latas de atún, varios aderezos, enlatados, tantos que se desbordaban por sus manos y brazos, así que sin dudarlo ,al ver a un señor distraído, metió sus productos a su carrito y se echo andar disimulado al pasillo siguiente. No tardo mucho en escuchar al señor protestando por el pillaje de su carrito, sin embargo, se hizo el desentendido y continuo.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de terminar con su lista, se encontró con la difícil tarea de las galletas y panes. Entonces vio la cantidad de diez panes para hotdog, pero el paquete solo traía ocho. Al no comprender que haría, decidió tomar un paquete de ocho y a completar los restantes con otros dos con un nuevo paquete, mas al verlo un empleado del supermercado, le comento:

—Señor, ¿qué hace?, debe comprar paquetes completos.

El santo del fénix, le miro intrigado y le mostro la lista de su mano:

—Lee que dice aquí, dice diez panes ¿no?—el empleado asintió ante la cara fastidiada del fénix—y eso es lo que voy a llevar.

El santo avanzo unos metros con su carrito y el empleado le siguió:

—Señor, pero debe comprar...

Al borde del colapso, el moreno refuto—¡Yo lo único que quiero son diez panes de hotdogs para terminar de comprar esta estupidez, no ocho ,no dieciséis ,solo diez panes!

El empleado le miro sorprendido y a punto de contradecirle, el fénix estallo:

—¡Demonios entonces quédese con sus malditos panes!—exclamo el santo alterado, devolviendo los panes y pensó hacia si mismo—"Comprare pan de sándwich para los hotdogs y si alguien protesta le romperé la cara" y sonrió satisfecho.

Por su parte, Shun estaba parado frente a los anaqueles de carnes escogiendo entre los paqutetes, siendo asediado involuntariamente por algunas damas, que pasaban "casualmente" una y otra vez a lado del santo removiendo los paquetes. El santo de las cadenas a veces las miraba de reojo y les sonreía amable, volviendo a su tarea inmediatamente, cosa que las enloquecía.

— ¡Pero que carnes!—exclamo una señorita a su lado y este se giro hacia ella.

—Perdone...—pregunto distraído Andrómeda.

—Digo...—añadió la sonrojada dama— Las carnes...que lleva en las manos_, se ven deliciosas_—pronunciaba la joven con lujuria mientras barría con la mirada la bien formada anatomía del santo.

— ¿Enserio?—exclamo intrigado el peli verde, sacando su lengua y giñando un ojo—pero están crudas.

—Eso no importa, no le quitan lo_... sabrosas y jóvenes—_ahí estaba de nuevo el tono de deseo_._

El de ojos esmeraldas le sonrío divertido y avanzo hasta el anaquel de jamones y salchichoneria, sintiendo algunas miradas sobre si como animalito raro.

Por su parte, Shiryu llego hasta el frio departamento de frutas y verduras notando como en el centro una botarga de calabaza bailaba feliz promocionando las mismas. El santo sonrío y tomo algunas bolsas, introduciendo en ellas manzanas, uvas, duraznos y algunos ciruelos. Después se adelanto hasta las verduras tomando lechuga, cebollín, zanahorias y cuando paso por las cabalazas, sintio un jalón que lo arrastro hacia la botarga que bailaba.

—Si bailas con el señor Calabazón, te regalamos un paquete de calabazas ¿Qué dices?—exclamo un vendedor ante la mirada de algunas féminas y personas que se reunían.

El santo al escuchar los aplausos, se animo sonrojado, mientras la botarga del señor Calabazón bailaba a su lado en una especia de sincronía. En su baile, sintió que la "mano-hoja" del señor Calabazón le golpeo debajo de la espalda, haciéndolo respingarse.

Al girar su mirada en la botarga, se dio cuenta que el señor Calabazón, no lo era tanto, si no era una chica dentro de la calabaza, la cual le hablo desde los ojos del Señor Calabazón:

—Oye cariño a ti te gustan las calabazas, ¿si, y que tal _los melones y las sandias_?, porque yo te puedo picar unas...

Asustado e intimidado, el santo se echo a correr del señor Calabazón y volvió a donde acordó con sus amigos bronceados, quienes ya estaban todos esperándole con sus respectivas compras. _Ahora entendía porque Tatsumi le encanta ir al supermercado, ahí era asediado por gente loca como el señor Calabazón_.

Con diferentes semblantes después de tal_" difícil batalla", lo_s santos se allegaron a la caja mas cercana y entregaron la tarjeta de crédito que Tatsumi les dio, poniendo en bolsas todos los víveres que habían comprado y después pagando las cosas que Shun había comprado.

Un poco mas relajados, llegaron hasta el estacionamiento donde Ikki abrió la cajuela de su auto para llevar a Shun a casa mientras el trío volvía a la mansión en una camioneta y de ahí a sus respectivas casas.

Shun se despidió de sus amigos junto con Ikki y ambos abandonaron el lugar, dejando al trío en aquel lugar. Ya en el interior de la camioneta, Shiryu se instalo al volante y Hyoga en la parte trasera mientras Seiya copiloto, comento:

—Fue una fortuna encontrar a Shun y compañía allá dentro, si no aun andaríamos dando vueltas en el lugar.

—Tienes razón, eso _de "las compras" no_ es para nosotros—dijo Hyoga recargándose en el respaldo mientras Shiryu avanzaba a la salida.

Al llegar a la salida del estacionamiento, el dragón le dio el boleto a la cajera y unas cuantas monedas.

—Joven—comento la cajera— aquí falta dinero y ni siquiera esta sellado su boleto.

El chino se llevo las manos a la cabeza, desesperado— ¡Demonios!, ¿quién se regresa a pagar el boleto de el estacionamiento?—pregunto Shiryu escuchando los chiflidos de sus demás compañeros.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos me dicen que los pinto bien decrépitos, la verdad es que no es esa mi intención porque seria quitar la dignidad a los personajes, además que me parece una bella etapa la de la madurez y a mi parecer me dan gracia aquellas situaciones que suelen suceder entonces. , sobretodo porque estamos hablando de un fic de corte humorístico.**_

_**Sakurak Li: Nena sabes cuanto te extraño, se que no hemos podido platicar y es que no he andado por el Messenger,pero no sabes cuanto te extraño, esas platicas tardías y las risas que me robabas hablando de Shuni!**_


	10. Chapter 10 De vacations

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro!**_

_**Capitulo 10:"De vacations"**_

_Y ahí estaba .Ese viejito de cabellos rubios en su departamento, abriendo su refrigerador en busca de un refresco. En la puerta del congelador, una foto vieja de su amigo Isaac y maestro Camus reposaba de cuando eran tan solo un niño, en una navidad años atrás__**.**__ Sonrió nostálgico y sacó el refresco para abrir aquel sobre de la mesa que le había mandado su amigo Shun desde la mansión, a unas cuantas horas cerca de él. Y mientras esperaba a su amada esposa que había salido por unas compras, abría con sumo cuidado el sobre, que contenía una amarillenta y malgastada foto._

_En ella se apreciaban a sus cuatro compañeros de bronce en una playa. Y entonces volvió a sus recuerdos._

Esa si que no se la esperaban. Ver a Ikki como lo revolcaban las olas y le bajaban hasta el traje de baño les había robado más de una sonora carcajada a ese cuarteto de caballeros postrados en la arena. Y ahí estaban por idea de de Seiya en día libre, con algunos bocadillos al frente del mar de una playa turística, percibiendo el delicioso calor sobre su piel y olor a brisa.

Sobre un mantelito, Seiya y compañía disfrutaban de aquellas musas que pasaban con algunos atuendos sugerentes y ellos también lo hacían, dejando a la vista algunos"salvavidas" integrados a su estomago debido a su falta de entrenamiento en su nueva vida. Shun bebía un coco tendido en la arena y contadas veces sacaba su cámara fotográfica para capturar el panorama; aunque Hyoga con lentes de sol bebía mejor el jugo de una piña y que decir de Seiya que era enterrado en la arena por Shiryu. Así el quinteto disfrutaba de aquella mañana entre arena, sol y palmeras.

—Amigos, no hay nada como unas merecidas vacaciones después de trabajar tanto—retomo la conversación Seiya ya con medio cuerpo bajo la arena.

El trío que le acompañaba le sonrió. —Ni que trabajaras tanto Sei, si Shun te ayuda más de lo que debería, con eso que no se te dan los números—comento bromista el cisne ganando la mirada de reproche del mismo.

—No, Seiya se merece su crédito por si mismo, es bueno en su trabajo—replico amable Shun y volvió su mirada hacia su hermano que regresaba hacia ellos con una cara de molestia del agua y revisándose la bermuda que usaba de traje de baño.

— ¿Qué paso Ikki, que ya te aburrió andar de pez y ahora quieres volver a ser pollo? Y es que no todos los días se ve a un ave nadando, eh—bromeo simpático Hyoga ganado algunas risas de sus compañeros.

—Cierra el pico pato—bufo fastidiado el fénix y volvió a revisarse mientras Shun le extendía una toalla para que se secara:

— ¿Te paso algo, Ikki?

—No lo se, estaba nadando y de repente sentí ardor en mi pierna.

El menor dejo su coco a un lado y se allego a su mayor, expectante—Déjame ver Ikki, quizá fuiste atacado por una medusa, aunque no es típica de estas aguas.

— ¿Una medusa?—pregunto curioso Shiryu, mirando la pierna de Ikki.

—Si—contesto afable Andrómeda. — ¿No las conoces, Shiryu?

Fue entonces que el cisne retomo la palabra—No es tu culpa Shun que Shiryu solo conozca a Argol. —rió divertido y explico—Las medusas o aguamalas son unos animalitos marinos translucidos que tienen una especie de tentaculitos que te queman la piel si los rozas, aunque se que para detener su herida tienes que echar...—alzo sus cejas sugerente—"orina" en el área afectada.

El fénix frunció su ceño y amenazo con su dedo—¡Ni creas pato estúpido que me vas a tomar de sanitario para depositar tus "agüitas" en mi!

—Sera mejor que vaya al medico de aquí cerca, ya vuelvo—indico Ikki señalando una clínica que se encontraba a escasos metros de donde explayaban los cinco santos.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?—señalo preocupado el santo de las cadenas, aunque el mayor le negó con un ademan mientras avanzaba hacia la clínica.

—Tranquilo Shun, veras que no tiene nada, quizá solo se irrito la piel—puntualizo optimista la cara del Pegaso, a quien Shiryu le ponía unos lentes de sol a su cuerpo totalmente enterrado en la arena.

—En lo que regresa Ikki...—objeto desfachatado Hyoga, tomando la carta de bebidas y alimentos que les habían proporcionado las personas que les atendían— vamos a pedirnos algo para comer, como unos camaroncillos a la "mar" y otra piña colada .¿Ustedes quieren algo?—pregunto el rubio a los bronceados, quienes le negaron.

Pronto se acerco una jovencita rubia y le pidió sus alimentos, aunque siempre con ese dejo de coquetería de ambos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus demás compañeros:

— ¡Otra rubia, tenia que ser!—indico picaron el castaño del grupo, ganado la risa nerviosa y sonrojo del cisne.

—No deja ninguna para nosotros—bromeo alegre Shiryu mientras buscaba una soda en la nevera.

—Si les estoy haciendo un favor, no puedo permitir que le sean infiel a Shunrei, Saory y... _June_—contraataco divertido el santo de los hielos, observando el bochorno que había causado el último nombre en su compañero Shun.

—No creo que Eris piense lo mismo, ya le preguntare, lo juro—replico audaz Seiya, aunque apresuro a callarse al observar a la jovencita rubia acercarse con los camarones y piña de Hyoga.

—_Ya no hare nada...—_murmuro el siberiano alzando sus manos en señal de paz.

Inmediatamente y como niño regañado, el cisne se torno frio con la damita, pues sabia que el castaño cumplía sus promesas. Al ver su platillo, se le antojo delicioso y sin mayor reparo, se metió de un bocado algunos camarones. Al cabo de unos segundos tras ingerir los camarones, el santo se comenzó a tornar de un color extraño:

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu cara, Hyoga?—pregunto extrañado Shun mirándole como animalito raro.

—Creo que tanto camarón le hizo mimetizarse con ellos, esta más rojo que un tomate—indico Shiryu preocupado aproximándose a su compañero, quien veía intrigado a sus dos compañeros.

—Es la furia de Eris cayendo sobre ti por infiel—desdeño simpático Seiya observando a su amigo.

—No se siento mucha comezón y me esta costado respirar—agrego el rubio sobándose el cuello—creo que iré a la clínica también.

—Creo que te intoxicaste, te acompañamos a la clínica—sugirieron preocupados Shun y Shiryu y sin más, se levantaron de la arena, dejando al enterrado Seiya.

— ¡Oigan muchachos, no me dejen aquí!—gritaba Seiya moviéndose con dificultad para brotar de la arena y alcanzar a sus amigos que ya andaban pasos adelante. Y aunque el santo intento moverse ante el incesante Sol y espesa arena, decidió mejor esperarlos en su intento fallido de liberarse:

— ¡Nomas no se tarden, eh!—grito el castaño como si pudieran escucharle sus amigos.

Y los minutos pasaron con el sol moviéndose en el horizonte y tornando el día naranja, quizá un par de horas con algunas gaviotas picoteando el rostro del Pegaso creyendo que era comida, con algunas olas que a veces llegaban hasta él y lo ahogaban momentáneamente, pero eso si, jamás perdiendo esos lentes de sol que dejaban huella de su presencia.

_De repente esa sensación de estar enterrado ya no le gustaba a Seiya._

Mientras tanto en el interior de la clínica, Hyoga salía con un suero de la clínica e Ikki ahora tenia un parche en su pierna izquierda.

— ¡Por Athena!, quien iba a saber que eres alérgico a la salsita de esos camarones—objeto desfachatado el dragón afuera de la clínica.

—Mas bien Seiya tenia razón, era la maldición de Eris cayendo sobre mi—rió sonoro el rubio.

—Hablando de Seiya...—pregunto intrigado el de ojos esmeraldas— ¿Dónde esta él?

— ¿Qué no venia atrás de nosotros?—respondió Hyoga extrañado.

— ¡Demonios!,—se golpeo la frente el dragón—aun debe seguir enterrado en la arena, ¡vamos por él!

Al borde de la deshidratación, con los ojos irritados por la sal que había dejado en ellos las olas que se colaban, Seiya ya comenzaba a delirar ante la espera.

— ¡Seiya!—grito Shun con ansiedad allegándose a él y quitándole los lentes, dejando expuesto su _desahuciado s_emblante.

—Muchachos, que bueno que ya llegaron—agrego en un estado "alegre-desesperado" el santo del Pegaso, siendo desenterrado por Shiryu y Shun.—Por un momento creí que me habían olvidado.

—No Sei, como crees—respondió con un dejo de ironía Hyoga—solo estábamos probando tus habilidades con el dios Apolo y Poseidón.

El Pegaso sonrió al estar totalmente liberado de la arena y se intento levantar con todo el cansancio detrás, mas al dar unos cuantos pasos, se dejo caer sobre la arena, inconsciente.

— ¡Seiya!—de inmediato Shun le ayudo a levantarse de la arena ante la risa cínica de Ikki.

—Chicos, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la clínica, parece que le dio insolación. —indico Andromeda, pasando un brazo del castaño por su cuello al igual que Hyoga, quien al cargarlo, exclamó:

— ¡Caray, Sei!, colabora un poco—exclamo haciendo fuerza para jalarlo—Tendremos que bajarle de ahora en adelante a las comiditas de media tarde.

Detrás de ellos, Ikki y Shiryu les seguían con la sombra del horizonte:

—_Vaya, el saldo fue tres en el hospital ,uno por intoxicación, otro por insolación y el tercero por una quemadura, definitivamente salir con ustedes no es buena idea_.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis lindos lectores debo agradecerles su paciencia conmigo, de verdad que uno quisiera regalarles miles de ideas locas día tras día; y hay veces en que no surgen, el animo no cede o quizá ocupaciones que lo no permiten, por ello espero compensarles en cada capitulo la espera entre uno y otro.**_

_**Y mientras veo, Monsters inc y me curo mi juanete, les mando miles de besitos a mis nuevos y "viejos autores" que siguen aquí, deberás que están siempre que escribo en la cabeza de esta autora.(SAKURAKLI,ALISHALUZ,PEGASO SEIYA Y MARY MARTIN MILES DE GRACIAS)**_


	11. Chapter 11 De miedo y sombras

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 11: De miedos y sombras.**_

_El buen anciano de ojos tristes, se levanto a media noche por un vaso de agua, mientras un sendero por la luz de la luna iluminaba su trayecto. Tomó un vaso de su vieja alacena y abrió su frigo en busca de una jarra de agua. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una memoria llegara hasta su mente._

Comenzaba a convertirse en mala costumbre eso de levantarse a media noche por un vaso de agua. Perezosamente y sin protestar demasiado, Shun se levanto de su cama y tomó el vaso vacio de su cómoda, dirigiéndose hacia su cocina en busca del refréscate liquido.

Iba medio dormido, guiado únicamente por intuición a la cocina, cuando sus pies se enredaron con "cierto bulto" y lo hicieron caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Ante el suceso, abrió sus ojos completamente y se percato que el bulto que lo había tirado, no era otro que el cuerpo de Hyoga dormido plácidamente en una bolsa de dormir, a lo que sus ojos hicieron cameo panorámico y se percato de otras presencias "intrusas" dormían serenamente esparcidas en sus sillones y que no se habían inmutado ante el ruido de su caída.

Sonrió amable y se levanto del suelo hacia la cocina, recordando el porque sus amigos habían invadido su casa. Y todo había comenzado así.

Como ya era costumbre de viernes, sus tres amigos bronceados y hermano invadían su departamento con el pretexto de ver cualquier cosa que la televisión, su gran televisión semejante a una pantalla de cine. Regularmente veían deportes y en ciertas épocas, "el Torneo galáctico moderno" con Jabu como juez, otras tantas los programas de cocina que fascinaban al menor de todos, programas de ciencia que a Seiya le aburrían y ninguno entendía a excepción de Shiryu, programas de música de antaño para Ikki e incluso Top-shows, que era lo mas bajo que habían llegado ya que a Hyoga le había llegado al corazón una historia de infidelidad entre rubias. Y todo ello para pasar un rato juntos aquellos caballeros que habían derrotado a los dioses.

Y esa tarde no era la excepción, ya estaban sentados en su sala sus cuatro camaradas con enormes tazones de palomitas, cervezas tiradas por todos lados y chocolates y dulces por otros tantos.

Y con un tazón de uvas como botana, Shun se sentó en su sala en un sillón de tres piezas entre Ikki y Seiya, quienes peleaban por el control tanto en el otro lado, Hyoga se desparramaba en un sillón individual y Shiryu se acomodaba en uno de dos piezas.

— ¡Shun, dile a Ikki que le regrese a las caricaturas, estaban por pasar la de Hércules!—objeto molesto Seiya mientras miraba al sonriente moreno con el control en mano disfrutando de una película de antaño.

—Vamos Seiya ,ya viste esa película treinta veces, las mismas que te hemos acompañado y las cuales has narrado los diálogos a la par de la película—agrego aburrido Hyoga.

—Pero es linda—agregó en un hilo el castaño frustrado.—además parece que la protagonizo Aioria y Megara me recuerda a Marín.

—Si igual que las otras treinta protagonistas de todas las películas que nos has puesto a ver. —dijo Ikki, aburriéndose de su película y pasándole el control a su hermano.

—Yo opino...—carraspeo la garganta el siberiano atrayendo la atención de los demás—que le pongamos a "La señorita Doki", hoy pasaran el caso de "me engañaste con otra rubia del Guarujara, que además es la hija de tu hermana y que esta embarazada de tu cuñado, que a la vez es tu abuelo y tiene tres amantes más".

— ¡No!—exclamo aterrado el dragón— eso es como ver la novela de los chinitos de "Amor en las montañas", que vimos la semana pasada y que se quedo en que el chico deja sola a la protagonista por "quincuajesima" vez—reflexiono— aunque no se que sea "quincuajesima".

—Mejor hay que ver la serie de "Cuatro hombres y un chango"—agrego divertido Ikki— Seiya puede ser el chango.

El mencionado le devolvió al fénix una mirada de reproche y se atraganto con más palomitas para calmar su coraje.

—Parece que no hay nada en la televisión, mejor pondré a una película. —sugirió Andrómeda levantándose resignado de su sillón y abriendo un pequeño mueble, para sacar un par de películas. Segundos más tarde, le entrego a sus compañeros las cajas para que le ayudaran a elegir.

—Veamos que tenemos...—explico el rubio del grupo_—"El terror del hombre de galleta", "El monstruo destripador" o "La sombra maligna acecha_",¡ cielos Shun!, ¿quién te escogió estas películas?

—Pues la verdad a mi no me gusta mucho el género del terror, pero a June si, así que...—alzo sus hombros condescendiente el de ojos esmeraldas.

—Pon esa de "La sombra maligna", se escucha interesante.

Ante la propuesta de Seiya, que apenas podía hablar ante tantas palomitas en su boca, los demás se miraron entre si.

— ¿Qué?, no me digan que les da miedo—cuestiono sarcástico el Pegaso, a lo que sus compañeros le negaron inseguros.

Y sin muchas ganas, el de cabellos verdes se allegó al reproductor y colocó el disco de "La sombra maligna" y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón. Y al hacerlo, sin esperarlo, las luces del departamento se apagaron menos la televisión, alterando la respiración de los cinco.

—No hemos empezado y ya nos sugestionamos—indico pareciendo reconfortante Shun.

De inmediato en escena, apareció una jovencita tierna en un departamento muy similar al de Shun, leyendo un libro sentada en un gran sillón. En silencio y con aire de misterio, la jovencita seguía con su mirada la lectura y lentamente se veía en la televisión un par de sombras corriendo por toda la casa detrás de la chica.

Al transcurso que veían la película, Shiryu y Hyoga se aferraban a unos cojines mientras Seiya comía palomitas con más ansiedad y Shun apretaba más fuerte el tazón, escuchando sus respiraciones intranquilas.

—Ikki, hermano—susurro lentamente Shun en una pausa— ¿puedes soltar mi brazo un poquito?, es que tus uñas me están lastimando.

—Ah...—murmuro sorprendido el moreno, viendo sus manos aferradas al brazo del menor—lo siento.

Mientras tanto en el televisor, se veía a la misma jovencita, siendo asechada por una gran sombra de garras oscuras.

— ¡Miren!, —exclamó preocupado el castaño señalando el televisor—la sombra va a atacar a la chica, ¿qué nadie le puede avisar por su cosmos?

—Seiya...—agrego fastidiado el rubio volviendo su atención a su amigo —Es una película.

—Mejor voy al baño—exclamo fastidiado el fénix y se levanto en la oscuridad ante la poca atención de sus compañeros, perdidos en la escena.

Los minutos pasaron y antes de que Ikki volviera a la sala, se pasó a la cocina por un poco de agua y al observar la chamarra de peluche oscuro de Hyoga, se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Mientras tanto, el cuarteto de la sala entrecerraba los ojos perdidos en la película. Pero pronto el Pegaso sintió un suspiro tras su oído y lentamente giro su rostro a sus espaldas. Abrió sus ojos como dos platos y jaloneo insistente de la camisa al de alado.

—Shun voltea lentamente a tu espalda—susurro Seiya y el menor le siguió.

Detrás de los caballeros, una mano peluda como de lobo se posaba en el hombro del castaño.

— ¡Por los dioses!—grito Shun alzándose del sillón a la par de Seiya mientras Shiryu y Hyoga se levantaban de la sala en posición de pelea e Ikki estallaba en risas mostrando la chamarra de Hyoga.

— ¡Ikki!—gritaron a la par Shun y Seiya reprobando su conducta mientras sentían sus corazones extasiados.

— ¡Ya vayamos a dormir, es tarde, además ya se volvieron paranoicos!—objeto basto en risas el moreno, tomando el control de sofá vacio. Con cierta reprimenda ante sus actos, los demás asintieron y siguieron a Shun para que les prestara algunas cobijas para pasar la noche.

La noche los cubrió y a media noche, Shun ahora se encontraba en la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Pero siempre que sus amigos invadían su casa, rompían con el perfecto orden que el muchacho mantenía, así que era toda una misión encontrar la jarra de agua entre su refrigerador repleto de frituras, cervezas y bebidas que desconocía.

El peliverde comenzó a remover los alimentos dentro de su frigo para encontrar la jarra, haciendo ruido, mismo que despertó al castaño del grupo. Con la superstición tras haber visto la película, el Pegaso sintió aprehensión y no dudo en avisar a sus demás compañeros.

— ¡Demonios!, la sombra maldita esta en la cocina—exclamo el castaño levantando a Hyoga y Shiryu, que se alertaron de inmediato y de Ikki, bueno el era de sueño pesado.

Lentamente y con sus almohadas en la mano, se allegaron a la cocina en plena oscuridad. Al estar en el portal abierto de la cocina, el trió avanzo uno al otro y se sorprendieron ante la sombra misteriosa que atacaba el refrigerador de Shun.

— ¡A el!

Sin dudarlo, comenzaron a atacarlo con las almohadas ante la poca defensa de la "sombra".

— ¡Soy yo ,soy Shun!—grito el menor, llegando hasta los aparadores de luz, tapándose de los almohadazos de su compañeros.

— ¡Se le metió el Hades!—continuo con su almohada Seiya hasta que Hyoga le detuvo. — ¡Ya que si es Shun!

—Perdónanos amigo, creíamos que...bueno ya sabes que creíamos. —se disculpo apenado Shiryu mientras Hyoga y Seiya agachaban su cabeza.

—Ya lo se, solo vine por un vaso de agua—exclamo alterado el santo de las cadenas y respirando para serenarse, suspiro—Ya no importa, vamos a dormir.

Y sin decir mas, el cuarteto se fue hacia sus respectivas camas, esperando un nuevo amanecer. Al abandonar la cocina, una risa malévola se dejo escuchar y una garra peluda tomo una de las cervezas de lata, aplastandola.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis lindos lectorcitos, antes que nada miles de gracias y besitos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, me han hecho taaaaaaan feliz que no puedo describirlo. Gracias, gracias uno que se queda corto para decirles cuanto me han subido el animo y que ninguno me enfada ni molesta,de hecho sirven tanto como una inyección diabética al corazón. Les aseguro que pronto les vere de nuevo con otro capi mas!**_

_**Saint informa: Debido al estrés que le causa regresar a la universidad y al surgir como brote de cebolla una idea, les presentara en un par de días una trilogía de capis sobre esta novela "Amor en las montañas", nada romántico y muy divertido, espero les agrade y disfruten que ya esta en proceso de escritura y corrección.**_


End file.
